Héroe Shinigami
by oumashirosaki97
Summary: Desde los 4 años a vivido solo contra un mundo que es injusto para la mayoría. Un lugar donde el género femenino tiene más peso que todos en el mundo. Aún con eso, y con su aparente falta de Kosei, les demostrará que puede ser capaz como cualquier Heroína. Sin importar lo que le digan, él sería un Héroe para poder proteger a aquellos que no podían. Incluso si sus poderes son...
1. El poder para proteger

**Declamier: Los personajes de Boku no Hero no me pertenecen ni tampoco las técnicas de Bleach.**

"Personaje hablando"

"_Personaje pensando_"

"**_Técnica/Movimiento especial_**"

[**_N/A_**: _Notas del autor_]

* * *

...

* * *

**El poder para proteger**

Era una tranquila mañana en una de las tantas ciudades de Japón. Aunque si por tranquilo uno se refiere a los villanos siendo capturados por ellos héroes todos los días, era algo que ya se había hecho cotidiano.

Desde hacía bastante tiempo la sociedad conoció el 'cambio de progreso'. Desde hacía unos 200 años las personas habían nacido con lo que se conoce actualmente como Kosei.

Fue una revolución que fue una bendición. Pero también una maldición.

Los destrozos en los países de todo el mundo fue un caos total. De no ser por el orden y la organización de aquellos que creían lo que era correcto no se podría haber solucionado.

Pero había un detalle en todo el asunto de los héroes. Un del cual la humanidad sólo lo había notado después de 30 años de su existencia. No se sabía por qué. Nadie se explicaba la razón. Pero mientras se pudiera mantener el orden no había mucho problema. Y por qué es eso?

Solo las mujeres poseen Kosei.

* * *

**Actualidad: Secundaria Orudera**

Los murmullos eran las cosas de las cuales ya estaba acostumbrado a escuchar a sus espaldas. No era que le importara en verdad. Simplemente los golpeaba para que lo dejaran paz y no fuera molestado.

Aunque por el fuera, también le hubiera gustado nacer con un Kosei. La discriminación y aislación fueron malos en sus primeros años. Pero se las arregló para hacer valer su punto.

Incluso siendo un hombre, podía ser un héroe.

Aunque ese era sólo su pensamiento. Muchos otros trataron de seguir su ejemplo. Pero el ser intimidados por aquellos que tenían Kosei, osea las chicas, les hizo desistir.

Siendo el objetivo principal para su llamada práctica de 'Héroe' todas las chicas con Kosei lo usaban como su saco de boxeo. Aunque el resultado final nunca era como ellas querían. Era lo contrario, él las usaba como práctica para mejorarse a sí mismo.

En este momento él era fuerte, muy fuerte. Pero… Esa fuerza no era nada por lo que había perdido. Tuvo que perder lo que amaba para fortalecerse y no dejar que otros pasacen por lo mismo. No quería eso para nadie.

Para ningún niño de 4 años siquiera.

Tenía un pasatiempo cuando no estaba entrenando o en su trabajo de medio tiempo. Cuando era más pequeño le gustaba dibujar a las heroínas que había visto en su día a día. Detallando su cuerpo, traje, accesorios y las técnicas que cada una tenía.

Ya tenía 9 cuadernos llenos de ellos. Y actualmente estaba con del décimo ya ocupado.

Actualmente estaba en su clase, dibujando distraídamente a una de las alumnas con Kosei del aula. Era alguien él conocía. Y que cuando era pequeño fue parte de su pilar emocional, uno que evitó que se derrumbara.

Aunque en estos días era alguien distante y más agresiva de hace años. Pero a su parecer, debería tener sus razones. Aunque fuera una marimacha fue, y sigue siendo, su mejor amiga. Y su primer interés amoroso.

Podía disimularlo. El que no le afectarán las palabras irientes y obscenas podría disimularlo sin ningún problema. Pero aún le dolían.

Su boceto en su dibujo era algo que de pequeños habían platicado y conversado. Un traje de Heroína el cual ella podría sentirse muy orgullosa [N/A: Básicamente es el mismo traje, solo que con las modificaciones para un cuerpo femenino.]

Algo rescatable de su aparente delicada relación es que los 'ataques' que ella le ha hecho sólo han fortalecido sus reflejos aún más de lo que a los demás les pereceria justo. El trabajo duro que había hecho en su cuerpo en su tiempo libre le había dado un físico que toda mujer, con y sin Kosei, quisiera poseer.

"Midoriya, estas tomando atención a lo que digo?" el profesor era uno de los muchos que trataron de truncar lo que era su objetivo.

Desde hace tiempo, desde que perdió lo más importante, se dio un objetivo. Y aunque era parte de su sueño eso era aparte "Se refiera a la historia que repitió por trigésima vez? No, no lo escuché" le desagradan este tipo de gente. Era más fácil tratar con los brabucones.

El profesor sólo gruño en silencio, más molesto aún cuando los demás estudiantes de su curso se rieron de lo que dijo.

"Cambiando de tema. Estoy seguro que varios ya tienen su futuro fijo de acorde a sus metas personales. También les informo que tenemos… Bueno, hay dos postulantes a U.A en esta academia".

Las palabras de su profesor fue una sorpresa total. 2 personas habían sido lo suficientemente suicidas para postularse a una de las Academias más famosas del mundo. Sólo rezaban por las pobres almas que tuviera los ovarios para enviar la solicitud.

Iban a preguntar sobre los nombres de los postulantes, pero la campana sonó en el momento justo y el profesor se fue del aula.

* * *

**Calles frente a la Secundaria Onodera**

"!Olle Deku!" una voz femenina furiosa llamó al joven de pelo verde.

El joven detuvo su caminata y suspiro para si mismo. Si solo no la apresiara la ignoraria "Como estas, Kacc…".

"Ni se te ocurra decirlo" siseo de forma amenazante la adolescente.

"Bien. Como estas… Katsumi".

"Fuiste tú" las palabras de la chica sonaban más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

Katsumi es una chica de piel melocotón. Media aproximadamente 1.68cm. Su cabello era de un color rubio platinado. Con una pequeña cola de caballo a la altura de la nuca [**_N/A:_** _Para una mejor referencia, piensen en la forma del pelo de Haribel_.]. Sus ojos de un color rojo carmesí opaco.

Para la mayoría de las chicas, para su mucha desgracia, ella era una de las más deseada en lo que respecta a físico. Siendo que tenía Copa C, una cintura bien cuidada, y un buen físico en general.

"Si yo fui… que".

"¡No te hagas el idiota conmigo! Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero".

"... Y que se fui yo en verdad. Sabías la respuesta antes de llegar. No se por que te tomas la molestia de siquiera recibir una respuesta mía" dijo con desdén, aun luchando por saber el porqué el cambio de actitud de su amiga.

"Te he dicho cientos de veces que alguien sin Kosei e inútil como tú no puede ser un Héroe. Para eso estamos las mujeres. ¡No puedes entenderlo!?".

"***Suspiro*** Olle, quiero llegar a mi departamento para poder comer algo. Nos vemos mañana" sin más, se fue en camino a su departamento.

Katsumi solo lo quedo mirando. Enfurecida por la terquedad de ese 'perdedor' para convertirse en algo que no era. Pero esa no era la verdadera razón.

"Idiota…" esas palabras sonaron casi quebradas. Los ojos de Katsumi se humedecieron ligeramente ante el peor escenario posible "Sólo trató de protegerte. Aún si es pisoteando tu sueño"

* * *

**Calles de la ciudad**

"_Sigo creyendo que lo hace por algo. Pero que…_" eran los pensamientos del ya huérfano Izuku Midoriya.

Era uno de los más altos de su clase con sus 1.69cm. Su pelo verde desordenado era poco usual para algunas personas, aunque eso era lo menos importante para él. Su cuerpo, a diferencia de la mayoría de los hombres, estaba construido de forma muy, muy rigurosa.

Estos últimos 9 años su régimen fue muy difícil, pesado, y como algunos dirían. El infierno.

Cuando perdió a su madre, la madre de Katsumi, Mitsumi, había tratado de tomar la custodia de él. Ambas eran amigas y se apoyaban cuando hacía falta. Las autoridades podían darle la custodia del niño, pero él tenía que decidir.

La respuesta fue negativa.

Izuku decidió quedarse en el orfanato de la ciudad, aún con eso, Mitsumi iba a visitarlo siempre, en una idea de que desistiera de estar en un lugar donde no debería. Aún con los intentos no pudo convencerlo. Aún así lo visitaba siempre y lo sacaba a dar una vueltas. Aunque sólo eran pocos días ya que aparentemente entrenaba. Aunque su esfuerzo a esa edad era tierno.

Volviendo a sus pensamientos. Izuku podía describirse como muchas cosas, pero grosero y tonto no eran una de ellas. Aún con su actitud de delincuente y su negativa a respetar a adultos que él no consideraba adecuados era bastante educado con los otros pocos.

La profesora de Matemática, el profesor de Inglés, incluso con el profesor y la asistente de Educación Física. El director de la escuela sólo podría decirse como un término medio. No lo odiaba o le faltaba el respeto, pero no lo trataría de las misma forma que los demás.

Fuera de las relaciones, dejó de pensar en el problema de su amiga. Simplemente no la comprendería nunca "Tal vez en el trabajo me relaje un poco".

Para varios, conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo era difícil, en especial si era un sin Kosei. Varias de las empresas solo contrataban a las mujeres que tenían Kosei para las labores más pesadas. Aunque también contrataban hombres solo lo hacían para que hicieran los organigramas o cosas más pequeñas.

"_La sociedad está corrompida_" ese era la opinión de Izuku.

"Olle" una voz sonó detrás de él, viendo a un grupo de 4 villanas, claramente que quería usarlo para algo.

"Algo en lo que pueda ayudar?"

"Bueno, la verdad es que si hay algo. Si no opones resistencia no tendrás ninguna lesión" dijo una de ellas que tenía lo que parecía alas reptilianas atrás de ella, probablemente de tipo mutación.

Las otras dos no podía decir lo que eran, probablemente de algún tipo de arma o elemento oculto.

La otra parecía desinteresada en el asunto. Sólo vestía una especie de suéter de color café claro con una falda azul. Las mangas eran lo suficientemente largas para cubrir la mitad de sus manos.

Alrededor del cuello del suéter tenía un pañuelo rojo. Tanto en la cintura como en ambos muslos tenía dos cajas de color verde tipo militar, aunque las de abajo tenía lo que Izuku creía que eran cuchillos. En su cuello traía una especie de abrigo cuya forma era similar a una sonrisa demoníaca con los caninos de dicha sonrisa muy pronunciados.

Al lado de su cuello, por los costados de la parte de atrás tenía tres tipo de Tubos, los cuales estaban conectados con tonos plásticos flexibles.

"Esa chica…" Izuku se centró solamente en la chica de los tubos. Además de la aparente bufanda circular traía una mascarilla negra con detalles blancos. Su cabello de color rubio ceniza, adornado con dos bollos en la parte superior de su cabeza, los cuales estaban mal hechos ya que dejaban varios mechones de su cabello suelto.

"Chicas" con eso dicho, dos de ellas iban a rodearlo, pero antes de que pudieran acercarse, Izuku hecho carrera de forma inmediata.

"_Q-Que rápido_" pensó la chica con máscara, no todos los días era sorprendida y por un hombre lo menos. "Qué es lo que están haciendo. ¡Vayan tras él!" la aparente líder ordenó. Sin más, todas fueron en su persecución.

* * *

**20 minutos después**

La chica con alas sobrevoló gran parte del perímetro donde lo había visto al doblar por un callejón. Pero luego de eso perdió rastro de su objetivo completamente.

Las otras habían usado sus propios Kosei. Una de ellas era la de poder dar grandes saltos y usar la flexibilidad natural del cuerpo femenino para poder dar giros y caer de forma que amortiguara la caída.

La otra no sabía qué habilidad tenía, pero Izuku vio que las otras intercambiaron miradas con ella, como si estuvieran hablando de algo. Sería telepatía? No podía saberlo con certeza.

Estaba escondido en uno de los pisos abandonado de un edificio con el letrero de 'próxima demolición'. Daba gracias el conocer cada lugar, pasaje y callejón de la ciudad, si no sería más difícil. Uno de los edificios tenía la ventana rota, con un trozo menos que le dejaba una visual perfecta de afuera.

Un ligero silbido en el aire le hizo tomar lo primero que tenía en a su lado. Un pequeño trozo de hierro cuadrado sirvió como freno para la cuchilla que estaba dirigida a su rostro. La causante siendo la chica de bollos desordenados.

"Jijiji~. Eres divertido" dijo de forma muy animada, y con notable sonrojo en lo que podía apresiara en parte de sus mejillas expuestas.

"Para mí no es divertido el que intenten matarme" se quejo con una ligera gota en su rostro "_Ese ataque estuvo muy cerca para mi gusto_" con fuerte empujón aleja a la chica de él.

"No tienes por que ser tan serio" en su mano derecha a la altura de su rostro reflejó el rostro de Izuku en la cara que daba a él "Simplemente déjame disfrutar de tus gritos agónico mientras te mato". Por un momento Izuku imagino a la loca lamiendose los labios, algo que le erizo la piel de la nuca.

"Lo lamento. Pero hoy no será posible" con eso dicho, vio por el rabillo de su hijo un trozo de cristal, el cual en un delicado pero firme agarre de lo lanza a la chica.

De forma que Izuku no espera de alguien que aparentemente no sabía pelear o esquivar a lo mucho. La chica simplemente giró su cuerpo dejando pasar el objeto.

Se lanzó con su cuchillo en mano en dirección a su hombro. Pero a sólo unos pocos centímetros Izuku había detenido el avance sujetando la muñeca izquierda de la chica.

Iba soltarse con la otra mano, pero su adversario la empujó de su espacio para posteriormente dar media vuelta para una contundente patada. Aunque fue poco el daño hecho ya que la chica cruzó sus brazos para amortiguar el golpe, pero no pudo arreglar su centro para no chocar contra el muro del cuarto.

Izuku aprovechó su movimiento y salió corriendo del cuarto. Con el ruido que hizo la chica alada tuvo que haberlo escuchado por lo menos. En su carrera, no noto las grietas en el suelo a la subida del primer primer piso.

Al apoyar el pie con el último escalón descendido el suelo se agrieto más, y sin más, un agujero de uno 3 metros de diámetro se abrió, dejando en caída libre al joven de pelo verde.

* * *

**Casa Bakugo**

**Vaso roto***

Katsumi había dejado caer su vaso con jugo de forma repentina. Su madre, quien le había pasado dicho vaso la quedó mirando con algo de extrañes al ver el aspecto algo aturdido de su hija.

"Pasa algo Katsumi?"

"...No, no es nada por lo que preocuparse en lo absoluto" no era más que una vulgar mentira. Sentía como si algo se clavara en su pecho. No, no era ahí. Era como si parte de su alma se estuviera arrancando de ella "..._Tan solo que no te pase nada_".

* * *

**Subterráneo: Lugar desconocido**

Abrió sus ojos lentamente ante un tenue parpadeo frente a él. Tuvo que levantarse lentamente ya que sentía que su cuerpo fuera a romperse en cualquier momento.

Al sentarse vio a su alrededor. Todo estaba oscuro, pero al estar inconsciente por bastante tiempo sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, notando que estaba en una especie de oficina/laboratorio.

Al pararse sintió el crujir de sus huesos, más específico, el de su cuerpo y pierna derecha "Tuve que haber caído fatal para sentir un dolor así" el doloroso pensamiento fue igual de molesto que su cuerpo actual.

Iba a sacar su celular para alumbrar el lugar, pero cuando lo tomó en sus manos noto la pantalla rota. Intentó buscar con lo que alcanzaba a notar en toda esa oscuridad alguna salida. Tropezando con un trozo de escombro se apoyó en un mueble, tocando algo redondo que había en el.

De la nada, el lugar empezó a iluminarse con un brillo azul, justo detrás del joven. Al darse vuelta noto que era una especie de espada. Una katana para ser más precisos.

Toda la extensión del arma estaba iluminada con el brillo que identificaba todo lo que había en la habitación. Pero Izuku solo miro fijamente la Katana. Algo en ella se sentía, extraño, del arma salían pequeñas tiras ondulantes de su propio brillo.

"Que es…¡!" De repente el brillo se originó de su pecho. La Katana había desaparecido del centro de la habitación.

Bajo la vista, notando como dicha arma estaba incrustada en su pecho, atravesandolo completamente. Aturdido, asustado y conmocionado trato de quitar el arma de su pecho. Se asustó cuando no podía hacerlo. Pero su cerebro noto algo que ignoro antes.

No había dolor.

**Sonido de estática***

"Saludos al joven espécimen que tuvo la suerte de ofrecerse para mi proyecto".

La mirada de Izuku se disparó a la persona que apareció en la pantalla que no había notado. Tenía la piel pálida y estaba vestido con un traje completamente amarillo. Muy ridículo por cierto.

"_Q-Que? Como que proyecto_" el temor comenzó a invadir el cuerpo de Izuku ante lo que le podría ocurrir.

"Verás mi pequeño espécimen. Puede que tu mente no lo entienda así que lo explicaré de la forma más simple que pueda" una clara ofensa a su inteligencia si se le pedía una opinión "Para lo que te ofreciste fue una inserción de Presión espiritual condensada. Una mezcla que debo decir que fue difícil de equilibrar. La envíe por una parte de los muros del Dangai para que, en caso que en nuestra guerra perdiéramos podría empezar de cero en el lugar que esté mi más grande creación".

"_Presión espiritual? Dangai? Donde se está haciendo esa guerra que dice_"

Nada de lo que decía ese sujeto tenía sentido para Izuku. Más que nada era habladuria de un aspirante a gobernante del país de los ridiculos. De la nada, sintió el palpitar de la Katana en su pecho. Y después de eso…

"Kgh...gghhh… ¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

El dolor se apoderó del cuerpo de Izuku. Sintiendo como desde adentro se resquebrajaba todo su ser. Podía sentir cada miembro, músculo, tendón, cada célula de su cuerpo gritar por un dolor agonizante que era peor que cualquier paliza que hubiera recibido.

Su cuerpo fue rodeado por una cúpula de viento y polvo, iluminado por el brillo que el arma blanca brindaba dando la imagen de una cúpula de nieve por el polvo que la rodeaba.

"Debo aclarar que el poder que estás recibiendo corresponde a los 13 Escuadrones de la corte Real. A sus integrantes más destacados por su puesto" las palabras del hombre cayeron en oídos sordos por el grito gutural del joven "No obstante, también dedique tiempo y esfuerzo para poder agregar a la mezcla el reiatsu de los Hollow. Aunque fue una sorpresa el que dicha raza todavía existía, agregar Quincy fue una apuesta desastrosa, si lo fuera por el reiatsu de ese mocoso no creo que mi investigación hubiera sido fructífera en lo absoluto".

"¡D… De qué…. Mierda estás… hablando!" En todo el dolor que sentía pudo conseguir fuerzas para despejar algo de su mente. Pero era difícil por el dolor que su cuerpo experimentaba.

"Lo que trato de decir es que ninguno de ellos puede mezclarse. Nosotros somos Shinigamis, y nuestra labor es purificar a los Hollow y cualquier alma que esté desamparada" la última palabra la digo con algo de sarcasmo "En cambio los Quincy destruyen el alma que atacan, además de eso pueden absorber el reishi que compone esa alma para hacerse más fuertes. Cualidad que comparten los Hollow, aunque ellos usan cualquier objeto que esté compuesta de Reishi".

Después que dijo eso una parte del muro de desacoplo. Los estrechos ojos de Izuku se agrandaron al ver lo que era un cerebro humano en un contenedor de conserva.

"Deberías sentirte agradecido" Izuku miro la pantalla, viendo la imagen maníaca del sujeto que sonreía malvadamente "Al tener todo ese Reiatsu dentro de ti puedo usarlo para experimentar lo que puedo hacer y los límites que tiene con el poder" la sonrisa desapareció y colocó un rostro sereno pero aún sonriente "Claro, una vez que reemplace tu cerebro con la copia exacta del mío".

El mundo de Izuku se detuvo. Con los sentidos apagados, y procesando lo que acababa de escuchar.

¿Reemplazar?... ¿Su cerebro?... ¿Cambiaría de cerebro por el de ese loco?

"Los experimentos que podría hacer en ese mundo…. No puedo esperar conseguir sujetos de prueba para lo que tengo en mente. Rehacer todo el Gotei 13. No habrá nadie que me contradiga en mis pruebas".

La parte de adquirir sujetos de prueba fue lo único que Izuku pudo tomar atención. La imagen de cierta familia llegó a su cabeza. Ambas mujeres, la simple imagen de alguien como este tipo usando su cuerpo para hacer las locuras que dice.

Otros compartimientos de la habitación se desplegaron, siendo varios artilugios de operación y costuras para el post procedimiento. También salieron varios grilletes que amenazaron que sujetar las extremidades y cuerpo del joven para impedir que escapara o algo así.

"...No"

"¿Eh?"

Fue un susurro. El tipo no pudo escucharlo bien por el viento que aún giraba alrededor del joven, pero de forma extraña la cúpula empezó a traslucirse, y cambiando a un color verde neón.

"No te dejaré hacer eso" fue un gruñido cuando de la nada todo el lugar empezó a temblar.

Como si la gravedad aumentara los grilletes y otros utensilios cayeron al suelo y destrozaron por el corto pero potente impacto. Incluso el frasco con cerebro, que estaba apunto de ingresar al muro otra vez terminó rompiéndose y cayendo al suelo, con algunas piedras cayendo en el lugar ya que todo el subterráneo se estaba desmoronando.

* * *

**Calles de la ciudad**

En todo Japón se pudo sentir el cambio brusco en el ambiente. No se sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero algo había hecho que el lugar fuera más difícil de soportar. La gravedad había aumentado. El aire se hizo más grueso costando incluso respirar.

Los héroes circundantes a esas horas tuvieron que arrodillarse por la presión que se ejercía a ellos. El sudor bajó por sus frentes. También los villanos que estaban planeando hacer algo tuvieron que detenerse para sujetarse de algún lado y no caer de bruces al piso.

Incluso los animales que habían, o los héroes y villanos que tenía alguna característica animal se pusieron nerviosos y temerosos de lo que sea que haya provocado este fenómeno.

* * *

**Subterráneo**

El sujeto en la pantalla estaba mirando atónito cómo el joven frente a él estaba mirándolo con su Reiatsu a tope de control mientras lo emitía de forma amenazante.

El color verde Neón lo rodeaba como una capa que irradiaba calor. Pero a pesar de la presión que ejercía su energía el polvo se alejaba de él por miedo a ser objetivo de su ira.

El tipo miró los brillantes ojos verdes que lo fulminaban. Expresando una emoción que no espero ver en otra persona que ese molesto e irrespetuoso mocoso.

Proteger.

"No dejaré que alguien como tú haga lo que quiera solo por que quiere. Y no dejaré que lastimes a la gente que amo. ¡Primero muerto!"

La reacción fue instantánea el pilar se Reiatsu verde neón se elevó por el techo, cruzando y destrozando el edificio que estaba encima de el. El pilar fue visto por cada persona cercana o lejana iluminando todo lo que cubría.

Luego de eso, el grosor del pilar fue disminuyendo, hasta que lo quedó nada de ese brillo. Sin que nadie lo supiera, la silueta de un joven salió del lugar, saltando de edificio en edificio para ir a su apartamento.

* * *

Viernes

Los rayos del sol se filtraron por las ventanas del departamento de Izuku, iluminando sus ojos para comunicarle que había comenzado otro día más. Frotando sus ojos con pereza, se da vuelta para dormir un tiempo más, pero el despertador interrumpe su sueño, por lo que lo tira al suelo al extender su mano para alcanzarlo y se levanta.

Su rutina fue la de siempre. Tenía el despertador con una hora y media de adelanto, por lo que haría flexiones, sentadillas y abdominales, unos 100 de cada uno. Y un tiempo de trote en la caminadora que había comprado con el sueldo de su trabajo. Luego una ducha, un buen desayuno y a la academia.

En el camino había visto algo que había llamado su atención. Era el edificio abandonado en el que se había ocultado cuando fue perseguido por esas villanas. Aunque tal parecía que no recordaba que ocurrió después de patear a la que tenía esa mascarilla. Solo recordó bajar por las escaleras y luego…

"_Le estoy dando muchas vueltas al asunto_" se dijo a sí mismo, llendose del lugar a su escuela.

* * *

**Secundaria Orudera; Hora de almuerzo**

Bien. Izuku siempre había tenido buenos instintos desde que comenzó a entrenar. Podría intuir si alguien iba a atacarlo por la espalda o le harían algún tipo de emboscada. Las típicas bravuconas lo buscaban para tratar de darle una lección por todas las veces que habían sido humilladas por el chico de pelo verde.

La diferencia, incluso para Izuku fue una sorpresa. Las redujo en menos tiempo que antes. Uno pensaría que fue premeditado o que las chicas se habían dejado vencer. Pero la mirada atónita que tenían era un claro indicio que no era el caso.

Para Izuku fue realmente extraño. Es como si sintiera dónde era que atacarian. No, no era eso. Siempre supo dónde estaban. Aún siendo el grupo de 4 que eran, por lo menos eran 3 minutos para reducirlas y dejarlas en el suelo. Esta vez ni duraron ni siquiera el minuto.

Izuku podía sentirlo. A todos los podía sentir. Maestros, alumnos, incluso los animales. Incluso los pudo diferenciar ya que podía sentir que habían unas 'presencias' más fuertes que otras. Lo había atribuido a los que poseían Kosei y los que no.

Actualmente estaba sentado en el techo de la academia terminado su almuerzo. Trataba de recordar lo que ocurrió después de su persecución. Lo único que recuerda es una necesidad a algo que lo había molestado. Una necesidad que lo hacía más ansioso.

Dejó de lado eso y termino su comida. No quería que el profesor encontrará una excusa para manchar su expediente.

* * *

**Término de horario escolar**

Izuku iba caminando derecho a su trabajo. Su labor como repartidor de productos era una tarea muy pesados para alguien joven. Pero gracias a eso Izuku también ganó fuerza para su propio beneficio.

Iba cruzando un túnel de paso, siendo el camino más corto para llegar. Se detuvo en seco cuando sintió un escalofrío en su nuca. Y una presencia desagradable para el. Miro hacia atrás, justo cuando vio salir una forma viscosa del alcantarillado que estaba allí.

"Estoy de suerte…" la voz femenina y distorsionada de la criatura que aparentemente era un villano resonó en el túnel, justo cuando sus ojos y enorme boca habían aparecido "Una capa invisible de tamaño medio. Servira de todas formas".

"_Planea usar mi cuerpo como una cubierta_?"

La masa verde de lanzó en línea recta contra Izuku. El error que cometió fue no haberse expandido, posiblemente confiada de que no lo esquivaria. Su lanzamiento había fallado ya que Izuku rodo en el suelo, eludiendo la embestida de lo que sea esa cosa.

"Así que eres hábil. ¡Pero eso no te servirá de nada!"

Ahora era un problema. Si bien Izuku podía eludir los embistes de la villana al correr por las paredes con el impulso suficiente, no tenía nada con qué defenderse. Y algo le decís que será una molestia si es atrapado.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para cometer un error. Tampoco podía salir del túnel, poner en peligro a los demás no era algo que él hiciera. Además de que lo de lo perdonaría jamás.

En su cansancio, su reacción fue lenta cuando su brazo fue atrapado. De forma instantánea la entidad babosa se colocó sobre él y procedió a meterse dentro de su cuerpo.

"No forzaria si fuera tu. Mientras más luches más dolor sentirás. Solo relájate. Haré que te sientas mejor en un momento jejejeje".

"_Siento que mi cuerpo se adormece. No puedo sacarla de mi_" intentó agarrarla para sacarla de su boca, pero sus manos se deslizaban de su cuerpo imposibilitando su acción "_Si se queda con mi cuerpo, podría causar daños. Podría hacer destrozos y nadie sabría quién fue. Podría…_" el pensamiento que Katsumi saldría lastimada hizo click en su mente "_No…_"

Izuku había dejado de moverse por un corto tiempo. Tiempo que la mujer con forma de baba había asimilado con rendición "Así que a desistido" había intentado ejercer más de su cuerpo en la boca, pero se vio incapacitada de seguir avanzando "Que?".

El cuerpo de Izuku fue iluminado. La gravedad en el lugar había aumentado y los vientos salían del propio cuerpo del joven, rechazando la sustancia que había en su boca.

"¡Haaaaaaa!"

Con un potente grito despidió toda sustancia en su cuerpo y escupió todo lo que había entrado en él, incluyendo en su nariz.

Desde lo lejos una silueta claramente femenina miraba la escena. Su creador la había programado para servir a la única fuente de Presión espiritual alta cercana a ella. Y podía ver la única fuente que registró ayer casi en la noche.

Vestía un único uniforme parecido a una especie de marinera. La falda le llegaba hasta medio muslo. Además de que todo el color del traje era de color negro con el reverso de color blanco. Su pelo era de color negro púrpura. Ojos de color verde y un lazo en su cuello. Su cabello estaba atado a una trenza que caía hasta la base de su espalda.

Tania un guante de color blanco que se extendía por su muñeca, su único enganche era su dedo anular. Su traje estaba sujetado por un Obi de color blanco bastante ancho, cubriendo todo su vientre. Llevaba unos calcetines de color blanco y unas sandalias que parecieran que estuvieran hechas de paja.

"Así él es mi nuevo maestro" el viento movió una placa de madera que estaba en su brazo izquierdo, mostrando el Kanji de Teniente en él.

De vuelta con el peli verde. La forma babosa se tomó su tiempo en juntar su cuerpo. La gravedad en el lugar le dificulto la tarea. Una vez que se había alzado vio con asombro y miedo a su presa, quien aparentemente la atacó con lo que no creía lo que era.

"No puede ser. Debe ser una broma" la voz temblorosa e incrédula de la mujer fue muy claro.

Mayor fue su miedo cuando de la nada frente al joven flotaron de la nada 4 hilos de color verde pálido, cuyas colas se resquebrajaba en trozos de hielo o nieve.

Izuku levantó lentamente su mano derecha, abriendola completamente mientras el ambiente en el lugar bajaba unos pocos grados. Luego de eso….

"**_Tsugi no mai, Hakuren_**" (次の舞・白漣, , Segunda Danza, Onda Blanca)

Una ola de hielo se desplazó desde su palma, arrasando con todo en el lugar. La entidad babosa iba a meterse en la alcantarilla para salvarse, pero a solo unos centímetros de su salvación su cuerpo fue atrapado en la enorme estructura congelada.

"No hay nada que temer" la tapa congelada empezó a temblar, al momento que una ráfaga de aire la arrancó del suelo "¡Por qué yo….!" Quien había salido de la alcantarilla fue nada más y nada menos que All Might.

Pero su entrada fue silenciada al ver frente a ella al villano que estaba persiguiendo, completamente congelada. Eso fue nuevo. No recordaba a nadie con un Kosei de hielo. Ni siquiera a uno de las niñas de los Pro-Hero que eran compañeros.

"_Aunque creo recordar que Endeavor tenía una hija con Kosei doble. Tal vez…._"

**Exhalar***

**Inhalar***

La exagerada respiración claramente masculina llamó su atención. Sus ojos se ensancharon hasta su límite más amplio al ver a un joven. Un joven de no más de 14 años con la mano derecha extendida, y un pequeño rastro de verde Neón en su cuerpo que estaba desapareciendo.

La Heroína número 1 miró el trozo de hielo, viendo que de forma tenue la estructura tenía un ligero brillo verdoso. Había vuelto la vista una vez más al joven que había caído al suelo, probablemente agotado.

Pero eso no era lo importante, lo que aún no podía digerir y procesar fue quien había realizado el ataque. Mejor dicho, el género del individuo.

All Might sacó su teléfono y llamó a las autoridades para que recogieran a la villana. Una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, se despidió de la policía a la distancia y salió volando de un salto a quién sabe dónde.

* * *

**20 Minutos después**

"Jovencito. Estás bien? Jovencito"

El suave tacto a su cara lo sacó lentamente de la inconsciencia. Se sentía cansado de alguna forma. Pelear contra esa villana le pasó más factura del que hubiera querido….

¡La villana!

De forma instantánea tiró sus pies por sobre su cabeza para pararse por el impulso al lanzarlos hacia al frente. Con sus puños frente a él estilo tipo boxeo escaneo la zona, pero en vez de estar en ese pequeño túnel estaba sobre un edificio. Y frente a él estaba…

"Buenos reflejos si me dejas decirlo"

Era una mujer alta de casi 3 metros. Actualmente vestía únicamente una polera blanca manga corta y unos Jersey de color verde pálido. Además de unas zapatillas de color café oscuro.

Su cabello dorado estaba atado en un con su propio pelo dejando solo una corta cola de caballo. Dos tiras del mismo cabello se alzaban pro sobre la parte central de su frente. Su cuerpo estaba destinado a la fuerza y velocidad. Además de que la polera marcaba su trabajado cuerpo y su pecho Copa D.

Izuku solo tardó unos pocos segundos en saber quién era la persona frente a él "A-A….¿¡ALL MIGHT!?"

"¡En persona Joven!" dijo la Heroína número 1 de todo el mundo, colocando sus puños a los costados cuando se presenta ante el público.

"Pero… qué hace aquí. No antes de eso, dónde está esa tipa de lodo"

"Cálmate por lo menos un poco Joven. La villana fue reducida. Las autoridades están tratando con ella en este momento" comunicó, haciendo que la postura alarmada de Midoriya se relajara.

"Ya veo. Así que me salvaste al final" dijo de forma algo desanimada, sin notar el rostro confundido de la mujer adulta frente a él.

"Quiero que mires algo" camino al borde del edificio, dándole la espalda al joven. Cuando se acercó al borde estando a la par con ella sus ojos se abrieron a su máximo límite al ver que sería la definición de un bloque de Hielo macizo en el suponía había estado unos minutos atrás.

"Quien… lo hizo".

"Cuando llegue estaba tan impresionada como tú lo estás ahora. Era un villano que cometió un crimen a plena luz del día. Como estaba cerca decidí perseguirla para entregarla a las autoridades" para Izuku estuvo más claro del por qué fue objetivo de la villana, quería esconderse en su cuerpo para escapar de All Might. Pero…

"Pero…. Quien hizo eso".

"Dime una cosa Joven" All Might se arrodilló, quedando ligeramente más alta que Izuku "desde cuándo puedes usar tu Kosei".

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Y listo. Un pequeño ingreso de dos temas que podría no resultar muy bien pero que no quería abandonar mi cabeza. Además de que cambiar un poco el contexto del desarrollo de la historia por como quienes obtienen los Kosei. Quería ver cómo me salía.**

**Además. Izuku va a estar muy OP. Estoy en duda si darle el One for All ya que será muy poderoso una vez termine su entrenamiento de 10 meses. Además de la ayuda especial que recibirá de su futura subordinada. Alguien supo quien es por la descripción que di? Si lo sabe, sabe tanto de Bleach como yo.**

**Por otro lado. No se si hacer una forma poderosa para Izuku. En el próximo capítulo se revelará lo que ocurrió y lo que hizo la espada.**

**Si alguien ya se hizo la idea. Sabe que no será lindo si se enfrentan a él o si lo enojan. Tengo algo especial para lo último escrito.**

**Creo que será todo por hoy. Esto se publicará a principio de año. Soy Oumashirosaki97.**

**Matane.**


	2. Entrenamiento y Asitente

Declamier: Los personajes de Boku no Hero no me pertenecen ni tampoco las técnicas de Bleach.

"Personaje hablando"

"_Personaje pensando_"

"**Técnica/Movimiento especial**"

[**_Espíritu Zampakutou hablando y pensando_**]

{**_N/A: Notas del autor_**}

**_Mirar hasta al final_**

* * *

**El entrenamiento y la asistente**

* * *

Izuku desde hacía mucho que había dejado de sentir algo de celos de los demás por qué tenían Kosei. Eso fue cuando tenía 8 años. Sabía que si se fortalecía podía competir contra cualquiera. Solo tenía que ser paciente y muy metódico en elegir sus enfrentamientos.

Además, veía sus peleas como una oportunidad de poder fortalecerse a sí mismo. Los s otros que trataron de seguirle el ejemplo fallaron por qué no tenían la motivación para ello.

No habían pasado por lo que él pasó.

Esto nos lleva a donde estaba Izuku actualmente. En una playa de la ciudad, cerca de su departamento, estaba levantando más peso del que recordaba haber levantado antes.

Toneladas y toneladas de metal chatarra que estaba o arrastrando o cargando a unos pocos de los pequeños montes que estaba haciendo. Todo bajo la supervisión de la Heroína N1 que lo estaba apoyando.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

Izuku miraba el trozo de hielo con mucha impresión, pero más que nada aturdimiento. Podía decir que All Might no le estaba mintiendo, no había razón para ello. Pero tanto él como ella aún no salían de la impresión de que fuera él, un chico, el poder hacer algo como eso.

"E-Eso lo… lo hice yo?" Aún dudaba de su palabra.

"Créeme joven. Estoy tan impresionada que aún creo que estoy viendo cosas "_Además de que eras el único en el lugar con la mano alzada. No creo que haya sido alguien más_"" dijo la heroína número 1, pensando lo último cuando había llegado al lugar.

Izuku solo miro sus manos después de apreciar el glaciar frente a él, aunque sea a la distancia. La idea de tratar de cumplir su sueño, aunque no era tanto como hace años, volvió casi con el ímpetu que tenía hace años. Pero eso no dejo que se emocionara de forma exaltante.

Su mirada de asombro paso a una más seria y pensativa. Si tenía un Kosei de tipo hielo que le podía hacer ese tipo de 'destrucción' debería ser más consciente de cómo lo usa. Tuvo suerte de que no hubiera nadie cerca. Pero aún así fue imprudente su acción. Solo sentía que debía hacer algo si llegase a atacar a alguien más, como Katsumi. La simple idea de que ella saliera lastimada le hervía la sangre.

"_Parece muy maduro para ser tan joven_" All Might miró deliberadamente al joven. Aprecio su sorpresa y su felicidad al ver que pudo haber hecho algo imposible. Pero su asombro cambio a una mirada que ella podía comparar con alguien que estaba en el trabajo de héroes por mucho tiempo.

"Si yo hice eso…." Levantó la vista de esos manos mirando al lugar donde se había hecho la 'pelea' "Tengo que entrenar para poder controlarlo. No había nadie en los alrededores cuando ataque?" Fijó su vista en su aún ídolo favorita, esperando su respuesta.

"El área estaba despejada, solo unas pocas aves que perdieron sus nidos" sentía penas por los pajaritos. Recolectar tanta paja no era tarea sencilla para hacer nidos.

"Qué bueno. Aunque fue imprudente el haber hecho algo así" las palabras que usó hicieron pensar a la mujer adulta.

"_Lo dice por que pensó que había gente alrededor? Además… habla como si fuera la primera vez que lo hizo usa_"

"Perdón si no respondí antes. Yo… no sabía que tenía un Kosei" Izuku no tenía nada que ocultar. Aunque fuera una sorpresa que pudiera expulsar hielo de esa forma tenía la sensación que sólo rascó la superficie de lo que puede hacer.

Toshiko estaba, en palabras simples, extrañada. Cualquiera que quisiera saber si tenía un Kosei debía ir al médico local para ver si tenía uno o no. Daban algunos casos que eran tardíos. Pero que no supiera que tenía uno hasta hace solo unos pocos minutos al poder hacerlo? Eso ya era extraño.

"Es la primera vez que lo usas?"

"Yo… no sabía que tenía uno" Toshiko no creía que mentía. Parecía muy asombrado de su propia obra "Pero creo que debo entrenar para poder controlarlo. No creo que sea muy conveniente hacer solo ese tipo de estructura si estoy en espacios cerrados" una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la mujer rubia. Pensando a futuro en consecuencia por sus capacidades. Ya le agradaba.

"Bueno. Es una forma de pensar interesante para alguien de tu edad" la mirada de Izuku se fijó en la mujer rubia. La cual se puso nerviosa cuando algo de vapor salió de su cuerpo.

"All Might. Por qué estás…"

**Pooof***

El cuerpo de la heroína explotó en una pequeña cortina de humo. Izuku se cubrió el rostro por el repentino humo. Cuando logró recuperar algo de visión, no espero ver a alguien diferente allí.

"... Esto se hizo incómodo" dijo dicha mujer de forma mansa ante el joven.

"Disculpa?" También para él era un poco incómodo.

* * *

**Fin flashback**

* * *

Se presentó como Toshiko Yagi. Usuaria del que ahora conocía como One for All. Su situación por la que estaba pasando fue explicada de la forma más simple posible. Debido a su último enfrentamiento con Chainsaw Toxic hace unos 4 años quedó limitada a usar su propio poder por solo 3 horas diarias. Aunque la verdad fue por un enfrentamiento posterior a esa pelea el que haya terminado así.

La playa de Dagobah era el lugar perfecto para poder continuar con su entrenamiento. Fuera del hecho que era la menos concurrida por el basural en el que se había convertido. Además de que Izuku no pensó en ir a dicha playa a ejercitarse con la chatarra. Estaba muy ocupado como para pensar en eso siquiera.

Actualmente dejó caer un montón de chatarra de sus hombros. Cargar con casi 100 kilos de puro metal sólido era algo que no había pensado. Recorrió solo unos 45 metros de un punto a otro de ida y vuelta unas 3 veces. No quería perder el conocimiento cada vez que usara su Kosei.

"Tienes resistencia joven. Pero puedes mejorar" Toshiko estaba parada al lado de una de las tantas montañas de basura. Se vio 'obligada' a ejercitar al muchacho sin experiencia para poder ayudarlo.

"Si le soy sincero…. Pensé que haría menos" respiro con algo de dificultad. Aunque sólo era el comienzo. Pronto sería más fuerte para poder ejercer lo que creía correcto.

"Alguna señal de poder ejercer tu poder de hielo?" Habían pasado 2 días desde ese incidente. Era sábado y habían llegado a las 7 de la mañana y ya había pasado una hora que habían comenzado con su rutina.

"Aún nada. No se por que no he podido hacerlo de nuevo. Simplemente…. No sale"

Eso lo había desconcertado. Aunque podía sentirlo, era una mezcla rara de sensaciones. Creía que debería sentir un sentimiento helado para ejercer su poder. Pero sentía distintos tipos de sensación.

Frío, calor, adormecimiento, calidez, podía sentir otras sensaciónes que no podía explicar. Pero estaban allí. Incluso trató de reproducir lo que hizo que los despertara, cubriendo parte de su mano con un aura verdosa clara, pero solo eso.

"Simplemente se paciente. Podrás hacerlo de nuevo" alentó la mujer.

Aún le desconcertaba el hecho de que un hombre, de todas las cosas, tuviera un Kosei. Solo un caso había ocurrido en toda la historia, y fue el primer usuario de One for All que había sido hombre también. Pero eso había sido a causa de su hermana. Esto era completamente diferente.

A todo este caso, nunca supo el por qué no había visto a sus padres. Lo había seguido a su departamento. Quería saber si su madre o padre sabían de su situación. Podía ser peligroso si no tenía cuidado.

"Dime joven. Tus padres saben de esto?" Tuvo un ligero escalofrío cuando vio por un momento la escasez de vida en los ojos de Izuku. Algo que no esperaba en ver en alguien tan joven.

"El bastardo no se ha presentado en todo este tiempo. Y espero que siga así. Y mamá…" el corazón de Toshiko se contrajo cuando vio un mar de tristeza en los ojos del joven de cabello verde. El nivel era comparable a cuando ella había perdido a su maestra. Es un sentimiento que hasta hoy le carcome su ser.

Toshiko se acercó y le dio un abrazo reconfortante desde la espalda. Izuku no lo admitiría. Pero era agradable la sensación. No dijo nada para que perdurara el mayor tiempo posible y disfrutar de una calidez que comenzó a sentir "Perdón por mi imprudencia" dijo en voz baja de forma algo arrepentida.

"Descuide… no lo sabía de todas formas" no hizo nada para romper el abrazo. Solo dejo hasta que ella lo considerara necesario.

"Joven Midoriya…" dejó de abrazarlo para hacer que se diera vuelta y la mirara a los ojos. Aunque estuvieran hundidos mostrando su color negro, mostraban calidez, calidez que recordó de su tiempo con su madre. Quería llorar. Desde que ella murió que nunca lo hizo. Pero siempre quería hacerlo después de llegar a su departamento "Guardarse las emociones no es bueno para sí mismo. Sólo será…. Más difícil poder lidiar con ellas".

Era agradable que alguien se preocupara por él. Aunque era de esperarse de ella. Siempre trataba de ayudar a los que requerían la ayuda "Lo se" pero aún creía que debía guardarlos. No quería parecer débil. No quería mostrarse débil ante nada, ni nadie.

Toshiko solo vio un poco mal, suspiró y acarició la cabeza del joven "Seré todo oídos cuando lo creas necesario" Izuku solo asintió a sus palabras.

"Midoriya…" una voz completamente desconocida sobresalto a los dos individuos en el basurero. Cuando vieron a quien llamó al joven tuvieron que extrañar su forma de vestir. Aunque Izuku hizo un esfuerzo monumental para mantenerte su sonrojo al mínimo al ver la falda extremadamente corta que usaba. Un poco más arriba y no cubría mucho "...Izuku".

Toshiko se vio comprometida en la situación. Vista solamente en su forma debilitada no podía cambiar irresponsablemente frente a una posible enemiga. Aunque ver la expresión inexpresiva en su rostro no podía decir si sería enemigo como tal, pero no podía confiarse.

Pero se confundieron y quedaron incómodos cuando dicha joven se inclinó ante ellos. Aunque Toshiko tenía la impresión que se inclinaba ante el joven más que ella en sí.

"Me presento formalmente. Mi nombre es Nemu. A partir de hoy estaré bajo las órdenes de Midoriya-sama. También seré su entrenadora para poder controlar su Reiatsu" hablo de forma neutra con su suave voz. Sus ojos grises aunque neutrales, mostraban que estaba diciendo la verdad ante cualquier mentira que ellos pudieran creer.

"Un momento. Como que estás bajo mis órdenes. ¿Y qué eso de ser mi entrenadora para… Como dijiste que se llamaba? Bei… Rei… Reiatsu?"

"En efecto" dijo sin ningún tipo de duda o emoción.

"_Así es como se llama el Kosei del joven Midoriya? Pero…_" Toshiko solo vio a la mujer identificada como Nemu no tenía idea de cómo sabía que él tenía un Kosei. Y el por qué no se mostraba tan sorprendida también era algo que no se había perdido "_cómo lo sabe ella. Qué es lo que sabe que no me esté dando cuenta_".

"Como me conoces" era extraño que una mujer al azar dijera que estaba bajo sus órdenes de forma tan directa. Fuera del hecho que no mostraba emociones como si no las tuviera. Pero algo le decía que tenía ver con el edificio que se había destruido hace días.

"Originalmente debía estar bajo el servicio del Capitán Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Lo viste en la pantalla cuando la Zampakutou de Reishi condensado de la mayor cantidad de Capitanes y Tenientes para poder experimentar en este mundo…."

"Un momento. Ibas a seguir las órdenes de ese lunático de forma independiente si hubiera logrado cambiar mi cerebro?" Esa pregunta hizo que la heroína abriera los ojos sorprendida y asustada. Había alguien tan loco como para hacer ese tipo de experimentos? Eso era malo!.

"Mi programación dictaba seguir las órdenes de la fuente de Reiatsu más cercana y con mayor poder. Calculo que he estado en modo de hibernación por unos 184 años hasta la fecha" la tranquilidad con lo que lo decía empezaba a asustar a los otros dos. Aunque no podían decir si era mentira o no.

"Disculpa que me entrometa" All Might en su forma débil quería corroborar parte de la joven colocación que había escuchado "Dijiste algo sobre reunir algo en una cosa que tenía el 'poder' de la mayoría de… capitanes y tenientes creo que dijiste".

"Correcto. De alguna forma es posible usar el Reiatsu en su forma física. Lo cual era imposible ya que debería poder usarlo en su forma de espíritu" No hubo ningún tipo de interrupción para las dudas que tenía el joven.

Resulta que su poder se derivaba de lo que se conoce como Shinigami. La Katana que lo había atravesado, a palabras de Nemu, le había transferido las habilidades de Capitanes y Tenientes y algunos oficiales de lo que era conocido como la Sociedad de Almas, lugar donde las almas de las personas ya muertas iban a pasar parte de sus vidas hasta que reencarnaran de nuevo.

Según Nemu, los poderes y habilidades que le fueron transferidos fueron no sólo su Reiatsu, si que de alguna forma ese tipo loco había logrado replicar lo que era la escénica de un Zampakutou, las cuales tenían mente propia al igual que almas.

Los nombre que había dicho la joven fueron muchos. Muchos como para que pudiera recordarlos de memoria. Ojalá que la joven no se moleste en repetirlos ya que iba a anotarlos en su cuaderno.

Le explicó sobre la otras dos fuentes de Reiatsu. Los Quincy y los Hollow. La explicación que ambos recibieron fue un tanto incómoda. Ambos eran en sí muy… especiales. Uno podía usar su propio reishi para formar todo tipo de armas, y el otro, eran almas en pena convertidas en monstruos por sus resentimientos que devoraban almas de otros y se fortalecían con el consumo de estas.

Otra explicación que recibió fue que los Shinigami tenían estilos de combate, no solo con la espada. Estaban lo que escuchó como Hohō, Kido, Hakuda y lo que los Shinigami practican con la espada, el Zanjutsu.

Para su desconcierto. Los Quincy y los Hollow tenían muchas más técnicas que dominar que los propias Shinigami. Ese tal Mayuri realmente estaba loco si quería experimentar con las personas solo para saciar su curiosidad.

"Déjame ver si entendí bien lo que acabas de explicar" Toshiko se masajeó la sien. Esto era demasiado confuso para ella. Aunque no fuera un Kosei convencional como ella pensó en un principio, escuchar que tiene el poder de varias personas era algo inquietante. Le recordaba a su archi-enemíga "El joven Midoriya obtuvo los poderes de varios 'Shinigami' incluyendo a los llamados Hollow y Quincy. Tu orden era servir ante la presión más fuerte de este Reiatsu más cercana, sin importar si era ese loco que dijo el joven Izuku. Y quieres entrenarlo para que controle todos los 'poderes' que obtuvo?" Solo recibió un asentimiento de la mujer.

All Might suspiro. Si podía decir algo. Sería un completo desafío lograr tal hazaña. Por otra parte, el jovencito, por sí solo, sería una de las personas más fuertes en este mundo, con el tiempo. Pero ese nivel de poder era muy peligroso. Y además era ese el problema. Era MUCHO poder. No quería que este joven en su decisión por cumplir su sueño dejara que el poder se le suba a la cabeza.

"Entonces…" Izuku vio a quien sería su futura mentora para el trabajo de sus poderes. Tendría que hacer algo con su vertimientas ya que su falda era…. No, aún con otro tipo de implemento deportivo sería más escandaloso por lo que resaltaría. Dios maldiga las hormonas "Como puedo acceder a una de las habilidades para poder ejecutarlas".

"Eso puede variar" solo recibió una mirada plana de Izuku, como si pidiera una explicación más clara "Para poder ejercer una de las habilidades, sea de Zampakutou o las artes Kido, una emoción es predominante para poder ejercer sus propios poderes. Qué fue lo que sintió cuando estuvo en peligro".

"Lo que sentí…" cerró sus ojos para tratar de recordar.

Era miedo un un principio, pero ese miedo se volvió preocupación cuando pensó en lo que ocurriría si los que él aprecia estuvieran cerca de alguien que tuviera su cara "_Cuando pensé en las consecuencias… y a aquellos que saldrían afectados…_" el contorno de su cuerpo fue rodeado por un brillo verde neón, con la gravedad empezando a aumentar "_... Solo quería proteger a los que me importan_"

* * *

**Mundo interno**

* * *

Podía sentir algo extraño a su alrededor. No podía sentir la brisa marina mezclada con el vertedero de basura que había a su alrededor. De hecho, la sensación que podía sentir en su piel era muy diferente.

Cuando abrió los ojos, solo vio una extensión de tierra. Una gran extensión de tierra de lo que podría definir como una gran llanura y un gran acantilado. Al ver a dicho lugar, solo sonrió un escalofrío al abismo que había frente a él. La sensación de muerte que podía sentir de allí era incómoda más de lo que creía posible. Pero de alguna forma… podía decir que solo era la sensación que desprendía. No era algo dirigido a él en específico.

"[**_Así que has venido_**]" era una voz melodiosa que resonó por todo el lugar. Algo que Izuku creía que debía conocer pero no sabía por qué.

"[**_Parece alguien inexperto para poder usarnos. Pero veo potencial para un futuro muy prometedor_**]" una voz masculina fue la que retumbó en el lugar. Sonaba como alguien de familia noble, pero podía decir que era amable a su propia forma.

"Quién está ahí" Izuku trato de pensar en una explicación lógica a su situación. No sabía por qué, pero algo en este lugar le era… conocido. Y las voces eran… podía decirse que Izuku podía bajar su guardia con ellos y con el propio lugar.

"[**_Se ve bien construido. Me pregunto cómo se sentirá su cuerpo_**]" otra voz femenina resonó en el lugar. Aunque Izuku sintió un escalofrío en su columna por su tono. Tendría que mantenerse en alerta con esa voz por lo menos.

"[**_Se más retacada….., no es bueno que te vea de esa forma_**]" sonaba como una voz femenina más joven. Podía suponer que era de su edad. Pero hubo una parte de su oración que no pudo identificar.

"[**_No te preocupes por nada_**]" Izuku miró detrás de él notando a un hombre joven frente a él.

Era mucho más alto que él. Midiendo alrededor de unos 1.89 CM. Su cabello verde azulado era algo alborotado, mirando hacia atrás de su rostro, además que era largo cayendo por su espalda. Dos de sus mechones igual de largos caían por sus hombros.

Sus ojos de color azul, pasando a casi blancos, enmarcaban una mirada seria, pero no mandada al joven frente a él. Su rostro era marcado por una 'X', la cual se originaba desde el centro de sus ojos y se expandía hasta su cuero cabelludo y la parte baja de sus mejillas.

Su vestimenta era una indumentaria estilo samurái, faltando por la armadura de la misma con una cadena ciñendo su cintura y dos adornos circulares metálicos en su pecho. Dicha vestimenta era de un color Calipso o Celeste, con los bordes blancos de su vestimenta.

Pero lo que llamó la atención de la persona frente a Izuku era la especie de cubre cuello hecha solamente de hielo, también era lo mismo con sus manos y piernas. También la larga cola de color verde azulado que caía al suelo.

"[**_Hubiera estado en desacuerdo por tener a un portador joven. Pero estar con mi portador original es una lección que no pienso repetir ese error_**]" pensó el dragón de hielo ante el recuerdo de su enfrentamiento con Tōshiro cuando había sido controlado.

Izuku solo lo vio al joven frente a él. Su mirada parecía de melancolía y… anhelo podía decir? No quería sacar conclusiones rápidas. Pero no se sentía amenazado por su presencia. De hecho, aún con el frío, era reconfortante "Eres… esos espíritus Zampakutou que dijo la señorita Nemu?" Podía ser lo más lógico, pero solo quería estar seguro.

El individuo solo asintió a su pregunta [**_Fue una ligera sorpresa que entraras a tu mundo interno. Al menos esperábamos unos meses más_**] la frase mundo interno hizo que Izuku volviera a apreciar el lugar.

"Qué es lo que representa todo esto"

Su acompañante se colocó a su lado, como si fuera la respuesta a su confusión "[**_Todo este lugar representa lo que has sentido estos últimos años. Aún estando en un lugar tan grande, te has sentido solo, sin nadie al lado tuyo_**] sus palabras hicieron que el joven de pelo verde comprendiera eso. Pero entonces, si esto representa su soledad…

"Y el abismo..." miro a la profunda oscuridad.

[**_Deberías saberlo. Estuviste allí dentro durante 2 años completos_**] la cantidad de años hizo que Izuku abriera los ojos.

"_Fue el tiempo que estuve solo antes de que Katsumi y Mitsumi-san me hicieran compañía_" recordó cuando estaba solo por dos años en uno de los orfanatos antes que la amiga de su madre diera con él "Esta es… no. No es mi soledad. Es la desesperación a quedarme solo otra vez" dijo en voz baja reconociendo por qué no lo sentía tan… amenazador para él.

"[**_Lo captas rápido. Si bien a ninguno nos gustaría que dependientas de ello, no puedes escapar de lo que temes. Actualmente ya no si quieres controlar todo tu poder_**]" dijo mientras se daba vuelta para mirar algo detrás de Izuku, el cual siguió su punto de vista.

Lo que vió le hizo preguntarse por qué no lo noto en un principio. Una una especie de árbol Sakura, pero con casi todas sus hojas caídas o marchitas. Pero solo era similar ya que sus hojas eran de un color amarillo ceniza, cuya base de hojas eran de un tono amarillo a rojo intenso. Solo una persona se le vino a la cabeza ante la mezcla de los colores.

"Katsumi…"

"[**_Esa chica…_**]" Izuku fijó su vista en el espíritu Zampakutou "[**_Este árbol representa la importancia que le tienes a esa chica. Es a lo que te aferras para no quedarte solo y caer en ese lugar] fijó su vista en el joven que volvió su vista al árbol [Su rechazo te está afectando, y es el hecho de que cree, al igual que tú, que no serías suficientemente bueno sin una habilidad. Dime. Renunciará a ella solo por una diferencia?_**]"

Izuku solo mantuvo silencio ante lo que le parecieron horas. Pero solo estaba tomando las palabras con mucha seriedad. Si ella estaba en problemas. Aún si él no tenía nada para poder ayudarla a toda costa…. Simplemente la dejaría?...

"No".

Los ojos de Izuku se endurecieron con determinación. Ella no quería su ayuda? Al diablo con eso! Se la daría aún si ella pataleta y pateaba en protesta. Se sintió mal por haber rechazado la amabilidad de su madre. Pero trato de compensarlo cuando iba de visita y daban paseos los tres cuando era más pequeño.

Y ahora… Aunque fuera por un incidente, tiene el poder de poder ayudarla. No. De poder protegerla cuando fuera posible. No dejaría que nada la lastimara. Nadie lo haría. Y será un día frío en el infierno si dejara que eso pasara.

"[**_Crees poder soportar el entrenamiento necesario para protegerla?_**]"

"Lo haré. Sin importar cuán difícil sea" el Reiatsu de Izuku cobró vida mientras su cabello se movía por su propio poder.

"[**_Entonces sabes las reglas para mantener a la gente a salvo y a ti mismo_**]"

"Si te atacan, no te dejas lastimar; si proteges a alguien, no lo dejas morir; cuando atacas…..MATA"

* * *

**Fuera del Mundo interno**

* * *

El viento azotó los alrededores de la montaña de basura, mandando a volar varios trozos de estas. La arena salía de los pies de Izuku por temor a sufrir algún daño. Su aura verde neón se había intensificado y sólo era la punta de lo que Nemu, quien se mantuvo imposible ante la muestra de poder, estimaba que podía alcanzar.

"_Podría alcanzar al joven Kurosaki en un año de entrenamiento intensivo_" fue su pensamiento rápido, ya que la presión espiritual que podía sentir estaba a la par cuando el Shinigami sustituto peleó contra Kempachi en la ejecución de Rukia.

Toshiko solo se cubrió el rostro, tratando de ver que era lo que estaba pasando. Aún no podía confiar en revelar su forma ante la mujer, pero eso pasó a segundo plano cuando los vientos salieron despedidos del cuerpo de Izuku. Era similar a sus golpes 'suaves' para poder despejar el campo de todo el humo o polvo cuando interfería en su visión.

"Joven Midoriya. Qué es lo que haces!" Tendría que entrar a su forma de Héroe para mantenerse en el suelo. Pero cuando notó que el suelo alrededor de Midoriya empezó a brillar se asombro "Acaso él…."

Midoriya salto al aire al momento que alrededor de él comenzó a cristalizarse "[**_Aunque no tengas una Zampakutou para canalizar nuestra habilidad y capacidad, podrás usar nuestro poder en tu propio cuerpo. ¡Ahora! ¡Grita a tus enemigos mi nombre!_**]" La voz de ese espíritu resonó en su cabeza y sintió cómo el poder fluía por su cuerpo. Este era poder. Su poder!

"¡Sōten Ni Zase…. Hyōrinmaru!"

Trozos de hielo rodearon su cuerpo al momento que había gritado. Solo obtuvo unos ligeros cambios. Izuku traía un pantalón azul oscuro de Gimnasia, una camisa de color verde oscuro, zapatillas rojas con líneas blancas, y un poleron de cuello alto de color negro.

Dicho cuello del poleron se convirtió en un trozo de hielo con un brillo verde pálido. Las mangas del mismo también se habían tapado en una capa de hielo. Los dedos de Izuku se cubrieron con lo mismo, dejándolo con garras muy afiladas.

De alguna forma fue bajando lentamente, aún después de haber saltado unos 20 metros de altura.

Toshiko lo miró con mucho de asombro. Podía sentir poder irradiar de él. Aunque podría decir que lo que había hecho distaba de su creación en el paso del puente, el cual aún estaban deshielando, y no negaba que se veía genial en su apariencia.

Izuku se miró sus manos, apreciando lo que había hecho. No sabía por qué, pero sabía el nombre del Espíritu Zampakutou que convocó, también dándose cuenta que era con el que estaba hablando. Se sentía increíble en ese momento. Tan liviano, pero tan fuerte.

"_Así que ese es tu nombre_" se dijo así mismo ante el recordatorio del espíritu.

"[**_Cuando usaste la habilidad 'Tsugi no mai: Hakuren' de otro espíritu sin saber su nombre, generó una tensión en tu cuerpo ante el poder que no te permitieron usar. En cambio, acepté que usarás mi poder, al igual que mi nombre para que pudieras liberarme_**]" explicó en su mente ante la futura confusión que tendría Izuku por ese incidente.

"_Ya veo… gracias por confiarme tu nombre_" estaba feliz que un individuo que apenas él conocía depositara su confianza en usar su poder.

"[**_Mientras no vaciles podrás usar mi poder._** "[**_Y también el de los demás_**]"" le dijo, aunque agregó lo último en su propia mente. Los demás ya tendrían la oportunidad y el momento de revelarse, aunque algunos lo harán si están con ganas de hacerlo. Habían 4 de ellos que pensarían en decir su nombre, los demás sólo esperarían.

"Joven Midoriya" el nombrado volteo a ver a Toshiko, quien se veía sorprendida en el mejor de los casos "No te sientes cansado después de lo que se aquel hayas hecho?".

"Estoy bien Toshiko-san. Lo que ocurrió hace dos días fue por que no había cumplido un requisito para usar lo que usé en ese momento"

"Ya veo" dijo aliviada. Entonces requería algo para usar las habilidades de esos espíritus, podía sentirse bien con ello.

"Veo que Hyōrinmaru fue su primera opción. Me parece algo asombroso que hubiera sido el primero" comentó Nemu. En su pequeña interacción con dicha Zampakutou después del incidente con Muramasa lo vio como alguien que no dejaría que usara su poder de forma fácil. Esta acción dictó lo contrario "_Puede ser que crea que es digno de ello a esa edad_".

"Dígame señorita Nemu. Por el tema de los espíritus Zampakutou tengo que entrenar yo mismo o tiene una forma de ayudarme con eso" Izuku quería saberlo. Suponía que tendría que demostrar a todos los espíritus que era lo bastante capaz para poder ejercer sus habilidades. Pero quería ver qué era lo que ella haría.

"Los espíritus Zampakutou están ligados a su alma, por lo que sólo usted es capaz de ver cómo comunicarse con los otros" Izuku solo asintió. Eso significaba… "Desde hoy seré su instructora para que pueda aprender cada habilidad que le ha sido dada. Y, solo por seguridad. Manejaremos lo relacionado con su Hollow dentro de 8 meses a partir de hoy" dijo de forma monótona, aunque decidió ignorar el estremecimiento del joven ante la idea controlar su naturaleza Hollow. No sonaba muy tranquilo para él.

"... Si crees que es lo correcto" decido no ir en contra de la mujer. Algo le decía que podía dejarlo en el suelo con solo desearlo.

"Dime muchacho" All Might dirigió su palabra a Izuku, llamando su atención para que la viera "Que es lo que puedes hacer en ese estado".

Su curiosidad fue compartida por él. Podía sentir su poder mayor que cuando es él mismo. Además de los ligeros cambios que tiene, podría decir que solo podía hacer tanto. Si quería hacer más tendría que contactar con los otros espíritus.

Solo por probar, levantó su mano derecha y apuntó a una montaña de chatarra y basura. Un orbe de hielo se formó, solo para que al segundo después emergiera un dragón de hielo con ojos rojos casi del mismo tamaño de All Might.

Soltó un rugido al dirigirse de forma serpenteante contra la estructura semimetalica. Al chocar gran parte de la estructura se congeló y derrumbó. Parte de la arena también se había congelado, resquebrajadose ante el choque de los otros trozos cuando callejón en el.

"Wow" Izuku aprecio linaje hizo. Y era muy impresionante. Si Hyōrinmaru podía hacer cosas como esas, se impacienta a lo que pudiera lograr entrenando con él "_Espero estar a la altura de tus expectativas… compañero_"

"Es impresionante si lo digo yo misma" esto sería divertido en cierto punto. Podría decirse que en toda su vida, aparte de ser Heroína, no se había emocionado con la idea de entrenar a un hombre a ser un héroe. Aunque era triste decirlo y pensarlo, era una ventaja que lo tuviera padres. O al menos un tutor legal que fuera un impedimento para lo que pensó "Te ofrezco un lugar donde puedes quedarte joven" sus palabras hicieron que el actual 'Héroe' la viera.

"Qué quiere decir con eso. Tengo un lugar donde quedarme al igual que un trabajo de medio tiempo"

"Puedes quedarte en los dormitorios de U.A y trabajar en la escuela antes de que comiences a entrenar. Puedo hablar para que sea un horario adecuado para que no sea tan pesado y justo en tus necesidades" aún en su forma debilitada dio una enérgica sonrisa. Ayudar a este joven sería el acto más grande que haya hecho en su vida.

"Yo…. No sé qué decir" estaba feliz que fuera ayudado de esta forma. Cielos, era mucho más de lo que creía que haría ella inicialmente "Pero…. Qué pasará con ella" miró a Nemu con solo estaba parada allí con sus manos frente a ella.

Toshiko solo desestimó las preocupaciones "Ella será la que te entrene por lo que puede estar contigo para que no tengas problemas con su hospedaje" Izuku respiró aliviado. Era una preocupación menos.

"Entonces…. Cuando empezamos" dijo Izuku. Recibió solo una sonrisa de Toshiko y la misma inexpresividad de Nemu.

* * *

Lo primero que hicieron fue, aparte de Izuku renunciando a su trabajo de medio tiempo, trasladar todas las cosas del joven a uno de los dormitorios de la Academia U.A. Toshiko en persona había hablado con Nozomi, la directora de ella Academia. Al principio se vio reacia a aceptar el hecho que un hombre, de todas las cosas, tuviera un Kosei.

Aunque cuando al joven Izuku con los aditamentos de hielo, el cual aún no sabía cómo desactivarlo, y después de demostrar con lanzar un dragón de Hielo al aire, no tuvo otra opción que aceptar la petición de Toshiko. Sería un adiptamento muy llamativo cuando se hiciera el festival deportivo. Eso sí no se exhibía en el examen de ingreso.

Fuera de eso. De una forma muy perturbadora, se decidió que Nemu estaría en la misma habitación que él. Alguna lógica para eso? Ninguna en lo absoluto! Le preguntó a Nemu si ella tenía una opción para contrarrestar esas palabras. Su respuesta fue que sería más fácil ayudarle si estaba cerca de él en todo momento.

Cabe destacar que no le gustaba esas palabras. En ningún tipo de sentido.

El traslado de sus cosas fue algo rápido. De alguna forma Nemu, una vez que supo donde vivía, tomó sus cosas y las llevó a su nueva residencia teletransportandose. Izuku supuso que era por las técnicas Shinigami.

Una razón más para fortalecerse si los Shinigami tenían esa habilidad.

Una vez instalado Toshiko lo acompaño a conocer al personal. Y a estas alturas descubrió que sólo tenía que dejar de circular su Reiatsu en su cuerpo para no gastar energía de forma innecesaria. Cuando Toshiko iba a tocar la puerta…

"No puedes simplemente darte una siesta debajo del escritorio de profesores Aizawa!"

Ambos escucharon una molesta voz, aunque sensual, regañando desde el otro lado de la puerta. Toshiko sabía quién era, pero tenía un mal presentimiento de lo que ella haría. Izuku solo esperaba que fuera ella, tenía justo el cuaderno para un autógrafo.

"_Ahora que lo pienso, tampoco le he pedido un autógrafo de All Might. Será después de que me instale y empiece a trabajar_" si era sincero, quería que fuera inmediato, pero no tenía el cuaderno con su boceto. Y no creía que fuera una prioridad de emergencia. Solo esperaría un par de horas.

Cuando los dos entraron la imagen frente a ellos fue… lo habitual para Toshiko y extraña para Izuku.

La que supuestamente Izuku asumió que era Aizawa estaba en un saco de dormir amarillo que cubría todo su cuerpo. Parecía un gusano en apariencia. Solo dejaba ver su rostro y algo de su desaliñado cabello.

"Oh~"

El tono no le gusto a Izuku para nada. Fijó su vista en la otra ocupante, sonrojandose inmediatamente. Estaba vestida con lo que debía ser un equipo de SM. Y debajo de eso llevaba una tela parecida a una especie de leotardo delgada….. muy delgada para su comodidad. Y el que estuviera muy ajustado marcando las curvas de su joven cuerpo no ayudaban a que la imaginación del joven postulante a Héroe se sonrojara más.

"_Hormonas fuera! HORMONAS FUERA!_" era un preadolescente. No podían culparlo realmente "U-Un gusto en conocerla en persona Midnight-san. M-Mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya" ser un desastre de nervio frente al Pro-Hero de clasificación R estaba justificado de cualquier manera.

"Toshi, no debías~. Traerme una ternurita 10 meses antes de mi cumpleaños es muy considerado de tu parte" si Izuku antes sentía un escalofrío, ahora sentía que su castidad estaba en peligro. Y no sabía por qué, pero creía que Katsumi lo mandaría a volar si llegase a enterarse.

"Por favor, firme esto!" De forma inmediata Izuku extendió su cuaderno de investigación de Héroes.

La mujer miró el cuaderno titulado de tapa azul. Un pedido, si no común, algo extrañada por el título de dicho cuaderno "Análisis de Heroínas N6" murmuró ella ante el título.

Como si lo hubiera hecho premeditado, Izuku abrió su cuaderno justo en la página donde estaba el Boceto, no, la imagen perfecta de Midnight dibujada de forma tan maestra que era un sacrilegio mismo firmarlo como algo simple como el resto de las demás personas que se lo habían pedido.

"Este…. Tú lo dibujaste?" Era muy perfecto para que sea dibujado por un simple aficionado. Ella misma, con su muñeca derecha en su cintura mientras que su mano sostenía su corto látigo. Los colores estaban tan bien marcados que parecía más una foto que un dibujo hecho a mano.

"B-Bueno…. Solo me tomo mi tiempo de hacer bien los bocetos y después de hacer el pintado. Aunque también lleva algo de tiempo" aunque realmente se tardó tres días completos en hacer el trabajo. Cada nuevo héroe que aparecía hacía un boceto en la pose que quería dibujarlo y lo pasaba así cuaderno. Claro, fueron hoja tras hoja que dejó en su cesto de basura. Pero valía la pena.

"Tienes talento joven" de forma delicada, y con una sonrisa normal, con el bolígrafo que tomó del escritorio de Aizawa, quien la miró molesta por eso, firmó en uno de los bordes de su dibujo. Pero vio en un borde que señalaba la página siguiente algo de 'adiptamentos'. Cuando pasó a la otra página vio diseños de posibles herramientas que la podían ayudar y facilitar su trabajo "Dime de esto jovencito" no estaba enojada, si más bien curiosa.

"Haber" de la nada, el nerviosismo de antes se había esfumado, ahora era aquel joven analítico de Heroínas que él mismo había sido desde hace mucho tiempo "Ah. Esto es un apartado de posibles herramientas que podrían servir en una Heroína. Ya que su Kosei, Nemuriga (Aroma de sueño), requiere que su piel quede expuesta, pensé que sería más práctico hacer unas bombitas que contuvieran esa misma fragancia" la idea ya le gustaba a la mujer.

"Hablas de contener mi fragancia en una especie de Granada?"

"No una granada como tal. Algo parecido a las bombas de humo" Nemuri leyó algunas especificaciones de cómo debía hacerse el envoltorio de dicha herramienta. También vio un látigo más largo que el suyo, pero con indicadores que unas pequeñas púas en toda la extensión.

"Y esto?" Indicó el látigo.

"Es una pequeña mejora del que usted usa. No sé si se podría hacer, pero si de alguna forma pudiera recrear su Nemuriga en una sustancia líquida sería un factor sorpresa. El látigo que dibuje aquí tiene las puss con una función de 'jeringa' cada púa tiene un pequeño orificio que inyectaría una pequeña dosis del líquido de su Kosei para poder ejecutarlo de una forma oculta en el combate. Aunque como dije. No sé si se puede hacer. Y si no puede, sería recomendable que usara un somnífero líquido como reemplazante en el látigo"

Sin que él lo supiera Toshiko y Aizawa veían a Izuku con miedo actualmente. Nemuri ya era peligrosa de por sí, caprichosa en algunos momentos. Con ambas herramientas que el joven había mencionado….

"_Dios nos mandó un monstruo_" las dos pensaron al ver la sonrisa creciente en el rostro de la Heroína de clasificación R "_Y ella es el Diablo_!" Sip…. Las dos ya tenían miedo.

"Oohh querido~" colocó su mano en su rostro con un sonrojo en él. Bastante agraciada y feliz por ideas tan 'maravillosas' "Si fueras mayor te llevaría a mi departamento para pasar una buena noche" no falta decir que Izuku trato de alejar sus ideas hormonales de su cabeza. Pero por alguna razón pensó en la misma Midnight, en traje de Neko.

"_Fuera pensamientos impuros. Fuera pensamientos impuros. FUERA PENSAMIENTOS IMPUROS!_" era una batalla difícil para él

"Toshiko" en este punto Shiko Aizawa estaba fuera de su saco de dormir. No era común ver hombres o jóvenes en un establecimiento académico para Heroínas. Pero ver la mente perversa de este joven ante lo que pudo hacer con alguien como Midnight "Por que hay un joven dentro del establecimiento" simplemente quería saciar su curiosidad. Y saber alguna forma de no estar dentro de la pesadilla que sea Nemuri dentro de unos meses con las ideas del joven.

"Ha, si. Verán. Este joven empezará a trabajar en U.A de ahora en adelante" las palabras hicieron que ambas mujeres miraran a Yagi como si estuviera loca "Y antes de que pregunten, ya tuve la aprobación de la directora. Además de que estará postulando para el examen de ingreso".

"Un hombre en una escuela de Heroínas" dijo casi con gracia la mujer de traje SM.

"Hay un inconveniente con ello?" la voz de acero del único joven causó un escalofrío no solo en la mujer que hizo el comentario, si no también en Shiko, quienes lo miraron con bastante sorpresa ante su tono de voz, distando del joven algo tímido de mujeres que había mostrado "Sin ofender. Pero me estoy cansando de ese tipo de pensamiento. Una mujer con Kosei no es invencible. Ya he derrotado a varias de mis compañeras de clase, y a mis respectivos Sempai. Simplemente me ayudaron a fortalecerme".

Ambas mujeres solo lo miraron con bastante sorpresa. Este chico frente a ellas tenía las pelotas para decir eso frente a dos Pro-Hero. Pero tenían que ser precavidos. Nemuri le dio una ojeada a la página donde está su dibujo. Al lado de este está la descripción general de sus capacidades y lo que puede hacer su Kosei. Incluso tenía una tabla de calificación en un rincón.

Ojeo la hoja donde estaba las herramientas que le había mostrado y vio un apartado de régimen para mejorar su propia técnica y estado físico. Debía decir que no parecía malo. Aprender un tipo de arte marcial era una buena idea. Aunque lo pensaría.

"Te crees muy grande para decirnos esas cosas. Podría hacer algo con esa actitud tuya" comentó Midnight en un intento para asustar al joven parado frente a ella. Su sonrisa aumentó cuando vio que siguió ahí, sin ningún tipo de duda en sus ojos.

"Conozco todo sobre usted Midnight-san. Pero usted no sabe de mi. Tengo ventaja de eso" Midnight le dio un punto. Pudo ver que el joven tenía buena condición física. Y si su cuaderno era un indicio, ya había ideado 4 formas diferentes de dejarla contra el piso con él sobre ella. La simple idea le excitaba.

"Debo llamar a la directora para que controle tu impulso Midnight?" Shiko tenía una perturbadora idea de lo que pensaba su compañera. Deseaba tener algo normal un día de trabajo.

"No eres divertida Aizawa" la mujer hizo un puchero ante la amenaza de su compañera.

"Creo que cada quien tiene su forma de divertirse" dijo el joven mientras estiró la mano esperando su cuaderno. Nemuri entendió y entregó el objeto sin ninguna protesta.

"Pido disculpas por mi comentario. No creí que te lo tomarás tan personal" dijo con un ceño algo triste. No era su intención ofender al recién llegado. Simplemente se le escapó de sus labios.

"Trataré de controlar mi temperamento. Por lo general hubiera hablado de una forma más…. Enojada" si hubiera sido uno de sus compañeros de clase que se burlaban de sus ideas o sueños, los hubiera dejado a una pulgada de su vida.

"Y por que trabajará aquí" Aizawa aún esperaba que su respuesta fuera respondida.

"Eso también quería preguntar Toshiko-san" Izuku supuso que no quería que supieran que sabía de su problema. Y el rostro de agradecimiento que le dio la rubia lo demuestra "Que es lo que haré aquí. Por que dudo que sea para enseñar".

"Serás el ayudante de todo el personal hasta que comiencen las clases. Además de eso ayudarás a transportar el cargamento, asistente de nuestra Chef en la cocina. El trabajo que 'debería' ser común para todos" la rubia hizo una cita con los dedos ante la palabra debería. Izuku asintió con ello. Solo esperaba que no fuera tan pesado para su entrenamiento después.

Izuku asintió y decidió irse a su habitación. No tenía mucho que hacer ahora, y ahora no tenía ganas de hacer tanto, salvo tratar de volver a entrar en su Mundo Interior y hablar con Hyōrinmaru sobre cómo poder usar el resto de sus habilidades. Posiblemente lo haga peleando con él usando su forma liberada. Tal vez sea la forma más 'sencilla' de aprender sobre Hyōrinmaru.

Ya era de noche e Izuku estaba en su nuevo cuarto en U.A. no le había comentado nada a las dos Sensei sobre que estaría viviendo aquí en la Academia. Cruzaría ese puente cuando llegara a él. Ahora solo quería descansar. No estaba cansado físicamente, solo un poco. Pero mentalmente si lo estaba.

"Dime, Nemu-san" aún con los ojos cerrados se dirigió a la mujer frente que estaba parada en la entrada de eso habitación. Aún con su misma vestimenta y la misma actitud neutra en su rostro "Crees que pudiera convertirme en un Héroe aún sin un Kosei?"

"Con la información que he logrado recolectar en las últimas 48 horas estimo un aproximado del 45% de que hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo"

"Solo el 45…. Esperaba menos que eso"

"Posiblemente All Might lo hubiera ayudado" esas palabras hicieron que Izuku se levantara de su cama y mirara fijamente a la mujer.

"Sabías de la condición de All Might?".

"He estado aquí el tiempo suficiente como para saberlo" sus palabras hicieron muchas preguntas en la cabeza del joven.

"Qué quieres decir"

"Recuerde lo que dije en la playa. Regresando al laboratorio que había destruido cuando obtuvo sus poderes, recupere el dispositivo que junto toda información sobre los Kosei en más de 184 años. Desde ese tiempo la computadora del capitán Mayuri ha estado invadiendo cada medio de comunicación para obtener toda la información que se pudiera obtener" Izuku ahora estaba agradecido que ese loco no se haya quedado con su cuerpo. Ese sujeto no estaba loco. Era un desquiciado de lo peor.

"Entonces… sabes que fue lo que le ocurrió a All Might? La persona que lo dejó en ese estado?" Aunque es imposible que haya podido tomar toda la información del mundo. Y creía que no era correcto saberlo esta forma. Quería saber para estar seguro y poder responder en consecuencia.

"All for One" esas palabras, de alguna forma, le dieron un escalofrío en su espalda "La mujer más peligrosa del mundo y el antónimo de One for All. Una mujer que fue el Origen del Kosei de la señorita Yagi".

"Espera. Ella misma creó el Kosei de All Might?!" Lo escucho lo tenía lógica. Por qué lo haría.

"Le contaré sobre ello más tarde. Debe descansar ahora. Conversare con la señorita Toshiko sobre a qué hora se desocupada mañana para comenzar su entrenamiento en Hakuda. Creo recordar que ingresara en 10 meses. Serán 7 meses de Hakuda, Hohō y Kido. Omito el Zanjutsu por no ver la necesidad de la materia. El 8 mes comenzaremos con la fase de Hollowficacion y terminaremos con una clase de las Zampakutou"

Izuku tembló ante todo eso. Serían meses duros los que tendría. Podía imaginar su cuerpo en el suelo agotado en ese momento. Pero no daría vuelta. Además que sería una forma muy intensa de entrenamiento. Además tenía pensado de ejercer algo de tiempo limpiando la playa de Dagobah. Vería que hacía con eso.

* * *

Temprano en la mañana, después de una aseada, Izuku se presentó a su nuevo trabajo como ayudante de los profesores de U.A. en el salón donde se reunían todos. Como indumentaria solo traía ropa de E. Física a juego con su cabello, dejando unas tiras blancas en las mangas "Al menos eres puntual con tu horario" fue el comentario seco y a aburrido de Shiko cuando se presentó el joven.

"No me agrada mucho ser impuntual. Qué es lo que requerirá ahora" sacó una libreta y un lápiz en espera de su orden.

""_Al menos no es irracional_" Tráeme unas bebidas de gelatina. Me queda solo un par de esas" dijo al momento de sacar una bolsita plástica con ese contenido bebiendola.

"De acuerdo… Alguna preferencia?"

"Ella no lo tiene" se giró ante la voz de otra Heroína su cabello amarillo peinado de forma tan llamativa como si desafiara la gravedad. Lentes de sol amarillos, una máscara metálica de forma triangular con dos bocinas en ambas caras. Y un conjunto de traje de cuero negro como si fuera un motero. Daba los anuncios en la radio de la forma más animada posible. Present Mic "Ella tomara todo lo que tenga un valor nutricional" estaba sentada en su escritorio con los pies encima del mesón.

"Agradezco la información, Present Mic-san"

"Aprovechando. Puedes traerme un té verde por favor?" Su pedido fue anotado en la libreta.

"Listo"

"Me traerías unas Frambuesas querido?" La empalagosa voz de Midnight aún le daba escalofríos al joven, aunque lo ocultó bien mientras lo anotaba.

"Tengo que informar a Nozomi sobre acoso a menores Nemuri?" Aizawa, que estaba en su saco en algún momento recrimino a su compañera "_Como se hizo una Pro-Hero está lejos de mi racionalidad_"

"Moo~. No eres divertida Aizawa" hizo un puchero ante su interrupción de diversión.

"Un té dulce para mí, _Pardner_" hablo alguien en voz alta con un acento extraño, sonaba un poco estadounidense. Los ojos de Izuku buscaron la fuente, cuando la identificó vio a una mujer que llevaba un sombrero de vaquero con su cabello negro visible peinado en rastas, el resto de su cuerpo escondido debajo de una capa roja, podía ver su único brazo mientras se deslizaba fuera de la capa jugando con el control remoto de la TV de los salones, un brazo musculoso y fuerte cubierto con guantes altos de bíceps, otro par de guantes más pesados encima de ellos. Snipe de acuerdo con toda la documentación que le entreguen.

"_Pardner_?" Preguntó extrañado de que le llamarán así. Solo recibió un encogimiento de hombros ante su duda. Izuku solo sacudió la cabeza y anotó en su libreta "_Me pregunto si Nemu sabrá su nombre?_"

"Snipe. Sabes que en Japón no hay ninguna tienda que haga un té dulce como en América. Como quieres que lo traiga" una voz casi nasal cuestionó el pedido de su compañera.

Izuku giró su cabeza para a la dueña de la voz. Alguien que llevaba un casco que parecía emular una excavadora, el cabello anaranjado y desordenado que se derramaba desde el fondo con un chaleco amarillo brillante, similar a los que usaba una máquina pesada operadores, cubriendo su torso superior. Con simples pantalones azules cubriendo sus piernas, sus dedos con punta de metal tamborileando contra la mesa de café. Poder Loader. Nombre real; Hitomu Maijima.

"Oh, puedes traerme un café negro caliente para mí?" Preguntó la mujer con dedos de metal. Izuku asintió y anotó.

"Sabes que el café negro es americano. Sabes lo tonto que resultó tu reproche?" Nemuri pregunto algo aturdida por la contradicción en la palabras de la mujer de cabello naranja.

"Ollé, es un buen café" fue lo único que dijo

"Lo tengo. Power Loader-sensei, Snipe-sensei, sus pedidos llegarán un tanto tarde, pero se los puedo traer tal cual" fue lo que dijo mientras se retiraba, aunque se detuvo antes de salir "Casi se me olvida. La directora me dio un celular y mando mi contacto a todos sus números. Si requieren algo solo me dan una llamada" con eso dicho salió de la sala.

"Es un chico agradable. Donde lo encontró Nozomi?" Midnight solo guardo silencio a la pregunta de Snipe, ocultando el hecho de que Toshiko lo había traído ella misma.

Cuando volvió dentro de una hora entregó cada pedido a sus respectivos dueños. Ignoro casi perfectamente el guiño de la Heroína de clasificación R, y es casi, ya que igual se sonrojo un poco. El pedido de Shiko lo dejo en su escritorio para cuando se despertara. Aunque lo que tanto a Present Mic como a Power Loader y Snipe sorprendió fueron sus respectivos pedidos. Para la patrocinadora de radio estaba a la temperatura y el dulzor adecuado que incluso su garganta se estremeció de gusto. El té verde de Snipe y el café negro de Power Loader era similar. La textura, temperatura y cantidad de azúcar en sus pedidos estaba a la altura de la vez que probaron América.

El celular de Izuku sonó, revisándolo para ver el mensaje de la directora que pedía su presencia "Debo retirarme. La directora requiere mi presencia. Nos vemos después" de forma instantánea se largó del lugar.

"Snipe…".

"Lo sé…."

"Eso es delicioso~" la voz placentera de Mic bebiendo su té también les dio a entender que el suelo estaba igual de bueno "Ya tengo a mi persona favorita~"

"Siiii~" Nemuri comentó mientras probaba sus frambuesas, que estaban de alguna forma muy buenas.

Ambas Heroínas con gustos Americanos se miraron, solo para después mirar a sus respectivos pedidos y beberlo. Casi gemían por lo bueno que estaba.

* * *

"Me necesitaba para algo directora?" Una vez dentro de su oficina recibió la casi inquietante sonrisa de…. Perro/Ratón/Oso que tenía por directora.

"Para nada en especial, solo quería felicitarte por lo rápido que pareces acostumbrarte a la facultad" tenía sus manos/patas entrecruzadas, sin perder esa sonrisa en ningún momento.

"Gracias. Aunque aún sigo un tanto tenso por la situación"

"Algo que voy a decirte es que nadie sabe que estarás ingresando a la academia, fuera de ellos que creo que ya saben" sabía que Midnight y Eraser Head sabían que asistiria a la academia "La razón es que pondré a prueba su profesionalismo. Si lo aceptarán de forma imparcial o afectará el que haya estado en contacto con ellas".

"_Tengo la sospecha que disfruta esto_"

"Dentro de unas horas terminará tu horario. Desempeñate lo mejor que puedas joven"

"Hai!"

* * *

Izuku estaba aburrido actualmente. No. No era aburrido. Más bien adolorido.

Después de entrenar con Nemu solo 2 Horas de Hakuda estaba realmente destrozado. El arte era una mezcla de artes marciales que se le hacían familiar. Logró destacar algunas características del Kenpo. Un arte marcial chino que casi se había perdido. Algunos de los maestros lograron huir a Japón, y se ramificó en la nación en un par de años.

Fuera eso. Nemu le lanzó el comentario que al menos cumplía los requisitos mínimos para comenzar con la práctica. Movimientos rápidos, fuertes y firmes. Un arte que consta de tu tiempo de reacción y estar siempre en constante alerta.

Actualmente estaba caminando a la escuela, con Katsumi siguiéndolo de cerca. No sabía por qué. Pero desde que se la encontró en el camino ha estado insistiendo en saber si le había pasado algo estos últimos días. No quería ser grosero con ella. Pero no quería sacar su cubierta.

"Tendré que explotarte la cara para que me respondas?" Ahí está la típica intimidación, aunque no estaba amedrentado en lo absoluto.

"Simplemente he estado ocupado. Conseguí un nuevo trabajo bien pagado además de un entrenador que me ayudara a entrar a U.A."

"No podrás hacerlo" por un momento creyó escuchar algo de culpa en esas palabras. No la miró, pero podía apostar que el ceño de su amiga no era el típico fruncido de rabia sin razón.

En una de las vueltas de las calles se escuchó un grito, una ladrona con lo que podrían jurar era espadas por mano con un bolso entre sus dientes estaba corriendo de uno de los Pro-Hero novato en el lugar.

"_Kamui Wood_" Izuku identificó a la Heroína mientras daba un salto en un intento de detenerlo en el aire con sus raíces. Pero su acción es detenida cuando ve que tanto él como Katsumi estaban en el camino.

"¡Fuera de mi camino inútiles!"

La villana balanceaba ambas espadas de forma desenfrenada, sin importar que alguien pudiera cortarse o no. Pudo ver por el rabillo de su ojo derecho que Katsumi preparaba una explosión con su mano derecha.

Pero antes de que ella avanzara Izuku se acercó rápidamente contra la villana, pasando por debajo de ambas hojas que rozaron unos mechones de su cabello, solo para dar un codazo de su brazo derecho en el abdomen de la ladrona. Acto seguido, levanta el brazo para que la parte posterior de su mano chocará con su rostro, rompiéndole la nariz mientras ella se tambaleaba y caía de espaldas.

La acción fue tan rápida que sólo bastaron dos pestañeos para tratar de entender lo que ocurrió Kamui solo pestañeo en un intento de entender si el género de quien la ayudó era correcto cuando aterrizó en el suelo.

"Perdón si no deje que detuviera a la alborotadora Kamui Wood-san" Izuku se disculpó mientras se inclinaba levemente ante ella.

"Eh… ah d-descuida. T-Te agradezco la ayuda" la confianza que despedía el chico parecía irreal para ella.

"¡Eres tonto o que! ¡Deja que las mujeres hagan el trabajo de Héroes perdedor!" Grito la rubia platinada ante la peligrosa acción del peliverde.

"Con que digas que te preocuparse por mi es suficiente Katsumi" suspiro mientras continuaba a su destino.

"¡Solo digo la verdad!"

Mientras ambos se iban, Kiharu Nishiya estaba mirando la retirada del joven. Ella era fanática de la justicia. Nadie lo negaba. Pero aunque fuera una novata como Pro-Hero sabía cuándo alguien era prometedor. Y ese joven…

"_Si entra a U.A. y llega a la final del festival deportivo le daré una solicitud si o si_" no tenía nada que ver el sonrojo en su rostro cubierto, eso no tenía nada que ver.

* * *

Nemu estaba actualmente con la directora de U.A. Se hacía una idea de cómo, pero dejo que ella hablara sobre lo que se que ella quisiera saber. Seguía con su traje de Teniente, y aunque Izuku dijo que se cambiara de ropa, no tenía con qué cambiarse.

"Dígame señorita Nemu. Estaría dispuesta a compartir información con nuestra escuela?" El que ella esté con información desde que hubo Kosei era algo que Nozomi no podía ignorar.

"Solo si Midoriya-sama está de acuerdo. Además que no le negaré ningún tipo de información a él si me la pide".

"Ya veo" si era sincera, era muy conveniente que fuera leal al joven. Además que también quería saber todo sobre los poderes que el joven Izuku podría desarrollar "_Tengo la impresión que lo poco que dijo Midoriya es la punta del Iceberg. Si son de otro mundo, las capacidades pueden ser a escalas nunca antes vistas_"

Era cierto que las armas actuales pueden destruir ciudades enteras, incluso el planeta. Pero estas capacidades eran desconocidas, y lo que ella odiaba era no saber algo que estaba a su alcance. Eso no estaba permitido para ella.

"Y qué me dices sobre los poderes y habilidades que el joven Midoriya podría ejecutar en un futuro" simplemente quería saber si la joven sería honesta o jugaría a las incógnitas. Si fuera lo segundo sería más divertido para ella.

"Solo es más que capaz de enfrentar todo" fue su única respuesta vaga.

""_Será con incógnitas. Bien, será así_" Ya veo. Esperaré a que el joven llegue de su escuela y hablaremos de lo que has acumulado estos años" dijo mientras daba una señal para que se retirara.

Cuando salió solo se reclinó en su silla mientras miraba al techo. 'Capaz de enfrentar todo'. Esas palabras tenían mucho peso en ellas. Y no eran cosa de tomarlo a la ligera. Pero eso era lo divertido, aunque le dejaron muy fácil el camino, no es que se quejara mucho.

"_Estos próximos años serán interesantes_"

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**Algunos se preguntarán el por qué una pequeña actualización? resulta que en lo que estaba escribiendo, me di cuenta que cierto evento no me cuadraba con el cumpleaños de Midnight.****por esa razón decidí cambiar la cantidad de meses hasta para que me cuadrara. Lamento si no era un nuevo capítulo. estoy a mitad de camino con ese y con otros fics.**

* * *

**Listo. Se imprime. Dios, que me diga que he hecho mal para retrasar mis Fic. Se que he estado buscando historias nuevas como enfermo. Qué me quedado como enfermo leyendo nuevos fics. Pero eso no es excusa para dejar tirados los míos.**

**Ah. Mis lectores. Lamento la tardanza de sacará un capítulo nuevo de cualquiera de mis Fics. Fuera de lo que escribí anteriormente, en serio. Quién es el pelotudo con cerebro de nuez.**

**Bueno. 10k palabras para esto. Se puede decir que estoy perdiendo ritmo? Se puede decir que estoy perdiendo ritmo.**

**Llegamos al momento en el que Izuku por fin tiene un poder como el resto de la gente femenina. Si bien Toshiko solo le dijo que su Kosei se llama One for All, decidió no decir más por precaución.**

**Y como es eso que Nemu tiene información al tiempo desde que salieron los Kosei? El enfermo de Mayuri había diseñado una computadora especie la que hackeaba todo medio de comunicación para poder saber todo en el mundo que estuviera.**

**Si pienso dejar a Izuku en momento incómodos? Precisamente. Veré qué es lo que haré para cada momento bochornoso. Aunque eso sí, Nemu será la que le cause un paro cardíaco al pobre. Asuntos de baños, solo fue eso.**

**El por qué Nemuri quiere saber saber toda la información, y siquiera supo cómo lo sabía? Es una Rata/Oso/Perro que no se le escapa nada. Fuera de eso que también es alguien bastante metódica como un jodido detective con una mente enferma por su desquiciada forma en cómo le gusta pasar el tiempo disfrutando la casi desgracia de otras personas. Y digo casi porque es más un deleite en un acertijo que sólo ella sabe resolver.**

**Qué si Izuku dominará todas las Zampakutou en los 10 meses? No. Solo tendrá a lo menos el acceso a 4 de ellas.ademas de que Nemu lo entrenará en las Artes Kido. Ya que será una forma de controlar su vasta reserva de Reiatsu, además de colocarle estos sellos especiales que tenían los capitanes cuando iban al mundo de los vivos, así tendrá un mejor control de su propio poder en porciones pequeñas para después manejar las cantidades más grandes.**

**Otra cosa. Posiblemente algunos estarán pensando que la forma en que usa sus poderes es similar a la fusión de una Zampakutou con su Shinigami. En el caso de Ichigo cuando entrenó en el Dangai. Si bien lo que hace Izuku es similar no es una fusión como tal. Simplemente usa su cuerpo como un medio para usar los poderes de las Zampakutou. No se fusiona con ellas para ejercer su poder. Puede que no se entienda, pero eso es lo que trato de decir.**

**Cómo hará para controlar su Hollow? No será un control como tal, sino más bien una especie de subyugacion. Podrá usar sus poder con una máscara, pero será más débil que incluso los Vizard o el propio Ichigo.**

**Qué pasa con los Bankai? Seguirá un patrón similar que con los Shikai. Ejemplo claro sería las extensiones que ganaría con el Bankai de Hyōrinmaru. Y si se preguntan qué otras Zampakutou son las que están allí? Tendrán que esperar.**

**Bien, sería todo lo que tengo que explicar. Nos estaremos viendo en otro comentario de Fic. Soy Oumashirosaki97.**

**Matane**


	3. Una razón para seguir

**Declamier: Los personajes de Boku no Hero no me pertenecen ni tampoco las técnicas de Bleach.**

"Personaje hablando"

"_Personaje pensando_"

"_Técnica/Movimiento especial_"

[**Espíritu Zampakutou hablando y _pensando_**]

{**N/A: Notas del autor**}

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Una razón para seguir**

* * *

"Estás tramando algo"

"Qué te hace pensar que lo hago"

"Por qué razón habría una…. sea lo que sea que haga ella siguiéndote a todas partes" miró a Nemu de forma fulminante, nada contenta con la cercanía que tenía ella con Izuku.

El peliverde solo suspiró. Olvidó decirle a Nemu que no lo recibiera a la salida de la escuela. Suponía que era de sentido común el que quisiera que su entrenamiento fuera secreto. Pero si Katsumi comienza a sospechar y seguirle sería un desastre. Pero si recordaba bien, Nemu fue creada por un tipo que el sentido común no aplicaba en él, así que, en resumidas cuentas, esta situación se repetirá más veces de las que él se sentirá cómodo.

"Lo sigo para cersiorarme que Izuku-sama no sea atacado otra vez" el joven resopló con resignación. Habían pasado 2 semanas, solo dos semanas y ya odiaba más que nunca ese término que ella usaba en él.

Katsumi se detuvo ante la única frase que hizo que su corazón se encogiera de miedo. Miro a Izuku que pareció no notar que se había detenido "Que mierda dijiste?" El tono tembloroso que usó hizo que Izuku la mirara. No encontró razón para su aparente sorpresa.

"No fue tanto alboroto. Logré escabullirme de sus ataques hasta que All Might llegara y lo detuvo. No ocurrió nada malo" este tipo de comportamiento aleatorio de su amiga tenía un poco incómodo a Izuku. Parecía preocupada, pero de un segundo a otro seguía actuando de la misma forma explosiva de siempre.

"Solo fue eso?"

Lo dijo casi como un susurro, pero en esa pregunta afloraban sentimientos que la joven Bakugo no sabía si podía reprimirlos por más tiempo. Ya era bastante malo que ella tratase de negarle su sueño, aunque sabía que no era por un pensamiento infantil como el ser un Héroe genial. Pero que se exponga ante un peligro en el que él estaría en desventaja, ella no quería que corriera ese riesgo.

"No te preocupes demasiado. No paso nada" Izuku siguió caminando, fingiendo ignorar el tono claramente preocupado de ella.

Nemu extendió su mano izquierda deteniendo la mano de Katsumi a solo unos metros de la polera de Izuku "Suelta mi mano cara de muñeca" la forma sin emociones que representaba su rostro le recordaba mucho a una muñeca de porcelana. No creía que era un mal apodo. Aunque claro, no es que llamara a alguien por su nombre.

"No dejaré que lastime sin razón alguna a Izuku-sama" la mirada impasibles de la mujer, que aún tenía su atuendo de Teniente Shinigami, fue firme a su declaración. Aunque sólo gano más irritación de la joven del Kosei Explosión.

"Me he estado preguntando esto desde que la vi" fulminó a Izuku, quien devolvió la mirada de la forma más calmada posible "Por qué ella te llama así. Eres su dueño o algo?"

"Es… complicado de decir, y más aún explicar" se rascó la parte posterior de su cabeza. Situaciones como estas era lo que quería explicar "_No es como si decir: 'ella es mi subordinada después de que un loco que quería cambiar su cerebro por el mío enterró una espada brillante através de mi dándome más poder de lo que todos en el mundo pudieran desear'. Si… seguro que creería eso_"

"Pues será mejor que lo hagas fácil de explicar" Nemu dejo que la joven retrocediera al soltarle la mano, pero extendió el dedo de su misma mano izquierda a la joven, acción que puso en alerta a Izuku.

"_Bakudo #61: Rikujōkōrō_" desde distintas direcciones, 6 pilares de luz de forma rectangular y casi finas se incrustaron en la cintura de la joven, atrapando sus brazos en el hechizo cuando los tenía en el costado de su cuerpo.

"Q-Que mierda es esta cosa! Qué fue lo que hiciste cara de muñeca!" Los gritos de rabia de la joven rubia ceniza estaban cargados con indignación cuando, a lo que ella creía, una simple civil, restringió sus movimientos de forma tan sencilla que no parecía esforzarse en lo que sea que haya hecho.

"Izuku-sama, tiene que ir a su trabajo y prepararse para el entrenamiento de la tarde. Y no se preocupe por ella. Una vez que nos vayamos quedará libre" el joven aún se sentía incómodo con lo apagado que sonaba eso. No por sus palabras. Si no por que pareciera que no tuviera emociones. Trataría de ver cómo mejorar eso en los próximos meses.

Izuku miró le dio una última mirada a Katsumi, incómodo con la cantidad de enojo que despedía. Si antes pensó que no podía enojarse más de lo que ya hacía, ahora parecía mucho más enojada "Perdón por esto" con eso dicho, Nemu agarró su hombro y en un borrón desaparecieron, al momento que las barras de luz se destrozaron en un montón de trozos de luz que desaparecieron momentos después.

Lo repentino de las barras al desaparecer hizo que Katsumi perdiera el equilibrio y calles de rodillas al suelo. Enterarse recién que Izuku había estado en peligro fue una terrible sorpresa. Fuera del hecho que parecía más seguro de sí mismo cuando había dejado inmóvil a esa villana con la que se toparon la otra vez, eso no quitaba el hecho de que se estaba arriesgando más de lo que a ella le gustaría.

"_Qué puedo hacer que entienda lo peligroso que es para él_" apretó sus puños en frustración. Sus ojos se llenaron de una pequeña cantidad de lágrimas, secandolas con la manga de su uniforme rápidamente "_Esa cara de muñeca, dijo algo con su trabajo y entrenamiento. Tengo que saber dónde se entrena para saber qué es lo que hace_".

Si había alguna posibilidad de que impidiera que Izuku se arriesgara de forma innecesaria, la usaría. No es que ella pudiera hacerlo. La playa de Dagobah es el lugar menos esperado que ella pensaría en ir. Fuera del fétido olor, no creía que Izuku se escondiera allí.

* * *

**Academia U.A**

"Lamento la demora. Algo que se les ofrezca?" Quería tratar de perder a Katsumi a pie, pero no noto el corto tiempo que le quedaba hasta que Nemu lo llevó directamente a la academia.

"Por hoy nada. Tienes turno con Lunch-Rush en la cafetería" respondió Aizawa al joven de la misma forma desganada que antes.

"De verdad? Bien. Iré en seguida" salió de la sala de maestros para dirigirse a la cafetería.

* * *

**Más tarde: Playa de Dagobah**

"Qué haremos ahora, Nemu-san"

"Profundizaremos más en tu Hakuda. Luego de eso, pasaremos al primer movimiento que le enseñaré"

Izuku podía afirmar que Nemu, fuera de parecer alguien no tan expresiva, era diligente con su aprendizaje. Además de que mostraba dedicación a que el peliverde aprendiera lo que pudiera. Nada tenía que ver que ella, técnicamente, estuviera bajo las 'órdenes' de Izuku.

Fuera de eso. Aprendió que Hakuda era un estilo meramente para matar. Las demostraciones que había hecho la mujer eran un claro ejemplo de ello. Si bien, a los ojos de un héroe, estaba mal que un aspirante aprendiera este tipo de forma de combate, para Izuku, era estrictamente necesario.

Su tarde trabajando con Lunch-Rush fue muy productiva. Él era bueno cocinando. Ella misma le dijo que tenía buena mano para la cocina. Qué le dijera que le ayudaría a mejorar su cocina mientras trabajaba en U.A fue gratificante para él. Había otras heroínas por el mundo que también podrían ayudarle, pero no quería sonar malagradecido. Estaba bien bajo la enseñanza culinaria de la mujer.

Fuera de eso, Nemu estuvo investigando la razón por la que Izuku podía materializar los poderes de Hyōrinmaru, y por extensión, las habilidades Shinigami. Por muy fantasioso que sonase.

Chakra.

Resulta que, para poder materializar algo que debería ser espiritual, se requiere la presencia de una energía física para poder hacerlo visible {**N/A: Tomando como referencia a la fuente de energía de Naruto. En Bleach, el Reiatsu se compone en parte, por Reiroku para los Shinigami, Reishi para los Quincy, lo que sería una de las propiedades del chakra (Ying: la parte espiritual). Con la otra mitad de su energía (Yang: la parte física) es posible poder ver y manejarlo de tal forma que sería visible para las personas. Al menos, esa es mi teoría. Parte Ying, invicible. Parte Yang, visible. Con ambos juntos…. Bueno, no rellenare esto más de lo debido**} en pocas palabras. De alguna forma su parte física había estado más alta que su parte espiritual. Izuku lo atribuyó a que lo habían estado 'intimidando' desde hace tiempo y se había desarrollado físicamente más rápido en algún ámbito. Ésta sería la forma en que, después de recibir esa descarga de Reiatsu, si bien su parte espiritual fue mucho mayor, era lo suficiente como para manifestar sus poderes en el plano físico.

Incluyendo eso, Nemu quería entrenar físicamente a Izuku para equilibrar su parte 'Yang'. Aunque la información era a base de una serie animada, era una información sólida para poder ejercerla. Además, de esa forma también sería capaz de soportar la tensión que ejercería usar sus poderes Hollow. Incluyendo el hecho de que sería más fuerte si en determinado caso dicho Hollow quisiera tomar su cuerpo.

Fue una sesión física agotadora. Izuku podría considerarse como una especie de anomalía de la resistencia. Pero este ejercicio que Nemu le dijo que hiciera por 3 horas consecutivas fue algo que lo agotó en serio.

"Izuku-sama" el aludido miró en dirección de su 'subordinada', quien estaba parada al lado de un pilar de basura "El movimiento que verá es uno de los más simples que están en Hakuda. Pero empleandolo de forma correcta puede ser capaz de ser muy eficaz"

La joven se colocó frente al montón de basura mezclada con chatarra. Zapato las piernas quedando en una posición ladeada frente a su objetivo. Cuando movió sus manos en forma de puño contra la construcción metálica…

"_Ikkotsu_"

El montículo, más específico, la zona donde fue impactada dejó un hueco de más o menos 30 CM de diámetro. La estructura fue desquebrajandose de forma constante hasta quedar como nada más que un montón de trozos metálicos podridos en la arena del lugar.

El joven solo miro asombrado. No había visto que sólo un golpe 'simple' hiciera algo como eso. Es cierto que All Might podría igualarlo, superarlo incluso, pero era por todo el poder que despedía de sus puños. Esto era diferente. Es como si todo fuera concentrado para que fuera un golpe devastador de un solo punto y el enemigo se desmoronara como consecuencia.

"Como vera, Izuku-sama. Ikkotsu es un movimiento cuyo objetivo es destruir un punto en específico del objetivo y dejar que el daño resultante se expanda como consecuencia del daño. Teóricamente puede ejercer el mismo movimiento, pero por el momento le recomiendo que utilice su Reiroku para potenciar sus ataques. Después irá disminuyendo su uso en lo que se acostumbra a los golpes sin hacerse daño" volvió a pararse de forma recta, explicando de la forma más simple posible cómo ejecutar el golpe.

"D-De acuerdo" Izuku camino frente a otro montículo y se colocó en la misma pose que hizo Nemu. Tomando la sugerencia de usar su Reiroku para potenciar y, solo por seguridad, cubrir su puño derecho para no lastimarse mucho. Una vez que se sintió listo… golpeó "_¡Ikkotsu!_"

El resultado no era lo que esperaba. Si bien todo el montículo se remeció no hizo nada más que eso. Izuku miró el resultado con el ceño fruncido. Bastante insatisfecho con lo que hizo. Nada

"Practicará por una hora más y después nos retiraremos. Pasaremos a la parte teórica de la rama Kido y después podrá descansar" con la orden dada Izuku continúo con su entrenamiento para aprender Ikkotsu.

* * *

**9:45 PM. Cuarto de U.A**

Si había algo que Izuku odiaba ahora más que su propia suerte, era el dolor de sus manos. Independiente de como trato de replicar lo que hizo Nemu, no obtuvo ningún tipo de resultado. Solo siguió estremeciendo el montículo sin resultado alguno. Aún recubriendo sus manos con una capa de Reiroku para protegerse del daño, no fue suficiente. Y ya lo estaba odiando.

Se recostó en su cama. La pequeña lección de Kido había terminado. No le hizo hacer ningún tipo de hechizo fuera de lo teórico que le estaba enseñando.

Según entendía, tanto la forma defensiva (Bakudo: Vía de atadura) como la forma ofensiva (Hadō: Vía de destrucción) es una manifestación de lo que el usuario quiere que haga. Nemu dijo que, si bien se tenía que practicar para poder dominar dicho Hechizo con su respectivo canto, debía tener una imagen clara de lo que quería hacer el hechizo.

Suspiro cansado. Serían unos largos 10 meses. Fuera de eso Nemu le dijo que para el fin de semana le daría una explicación importante. No sabía qué clase de información, pero suponía que tenía que ser urgente.

Dejó eso de lado y decidió dormir. Tal vez hablar con Hyōrinmaru pueda relajarlo un poco. Quién sabe, podría intentar hablar con otro espíritu Zampakutou para tener más compañía. La del dragón de hielo era agradable.

* * *

**Time Skip: 1 Mes después**

"[**Vamos muchacho. Qué tiene de malo actuar más audaz con las chicas. Quieres ser alguien amargado y solitario como mi compañero aquí?**]"

"_Aprecio mi espacio personal. Gracias. Y no es que no quiera actuar audaz como tú dices. Solo que… no quiero causar problemas_"

Se arrepentía que su segundo espíritu Zampakuto fuera tan… molesto. Insistente en que tenía que ser coqueto con las chicas que claramente empezaron a mirarlo no como una molestia, si no como una posible pareja. Si había algo que él odiaba, era la hipocresía. Solo porque mostró ser más capaz que alguien con Kosei creían que con actuar amable sería diferente? Qué imbéciles.

"[**Te refieres a esa chica Katsumi? Dile de una vez lo que sientes por ella. Conociéndola por lo que sabes, no sería difícil que supieras la razón de su actuar si la invitas**]" Izuku gimió ante la insistencia. Sabía que tenía razón, pero no se sentía listo para poder hacerlo.

"_Aún no lo haré. Encontraré el momento adecuado para ello_"

Actualmente caminaba, con Nemu, hacia la Academia U.A. Se aseguró de perder a Katsumi hace solo unos 3 minutos. Y no es que fuera sencillo el haberlo hecho. Pudo haberle pedido ayuda a Nemu, pero quería hacerlo él mismo.

Ha. Había logrado conseguir otra conexión con otro Zampakuto. Cual era el problema? Qué era una mujer. Y con una actitud que podría igualar a Midnight-san. Eso ya estaba fuera de lo molesto que podría ser. Pero de nuevo, una presencia femenina no era una molestia. Más lo era lo insistente en que tenía que 'actuar' con Katsumi.

"_Dime, Haineko. Cómo clasificarlas tu relación con las otras Zampakuto. Son algunos difíciles de tratar? O hay algunos que sean…._".

"[**Si te soy sincera, tendrás problemas con algunos**]" la Zampakuto tipo gato corto las palabras de su portador. Era aún extraño compartir su mundo interno con otros. Pero no se quejaria por ser la gran mayoría conocidos. Aunque uno de ellos fuera una mezcla, no lo cuestionaria por que su portador original había peleado por ellos. Y si respondía a las demás de su amo, no tendría de dudar tanto "[**Algunos son serios y reservados, otros son amigables y bastante alegre la mayor parte del tiempo, como también hay otros que son unos lunáticos que sólo piensan en pelear. Pero si los entiendes, será fácil socializar con ellos**]".

No estaba entregando ningún tipo de información por lo que no tenía que ocultar nada. Además que era cierto. Kazeshini era un imbécil que simplemente peleaba y ganaría sin importar las acciones que requiera para hacerlo. Sode no Shirayuki era elegante y amable, aunque bastante agresiva cuando la molestas, eso solo por nombrar a un par.

"_Gracias. Quisiera hacer algo por tus palabras para prepararme con los demás_"

"[**Te parece que vengas y me acaricies las orejas después de entrenar con el chico helado?**]" La oferta sonrojo al joven totalmente. Cuando la conoció se fijó totalmente en sus orejas. Su atención fue captada por la mujer y sólo jugar le dejó tocarlas. No espero que su propia reacción fuera que dijera, más bien, exclamara un chillido como '¡NYA!' demasiado erótico.

"... _Lo pensaré_" se odiaba por no poder negar eso. Pero eran suaves, y estaba tentado a tocar su cola. Pero si lo hacía tenía la impresión que la gata no lo dejaría vivir en paz para seguir con eso. Simplemente se limitó a sus orejas, y nada más que sus orejas.

Haineko se manifestó en uno de sus días en su entrenamiento en la playa de Dagobah. Uno de los montículos se había derrumbado por sorpresa. El nombre y el comando de activación de la espíritu llegó a su mente sin razón aparente.

Lo que podría describirse como ceniza se había desprendido de sus manos. Al hacer contacto con la parte que iba a caer sobre él quedó reducida a un montón nada recortada en pequeños pedazos {**N/A: Para aquellos que no lo sepan o que lo hayan olvidado, las habilidades de Haineko son, en parte, similares a Zenbonsakura. En vez de 100 cuchillas en forma de pétalos, es una bruma de ceniza que se esparce y corta todo lo que hay a su alrededor. Aunque según la Wiki Fandom. La cantidad puede variar, y cada partícula de ceniza puede comportarse como una cuchilla, lo que, teóricamente, sería más letal que Zenbonsakura**}. Cuando escucho una voz femenina en su mente lo asumió a un nuevo espíritu.

Aunque había un pequeño detalle de su liberación en este formulario…. Orejas y cola.

Si bien cuando entro a su mundo interno vio a una mujer muy hermosa y sensual con rasgos gatunos, no espero que su propio cuerpo adoptará los mismos rasgos. Su pelo crecía ocultando sus orejas, y dos de sus mechones se levantaban para simular las de un gato. Además de la cola que atravesó sus pantalones para poder andar libre.

Si hablamos de si usaría este Shikai en público, solo si fuera necesario. Algo le decía que la población femenina estaría muy a gusto con esa forma. Si la propia mujer se deleitaba con caricias en sus orejas….

"_No. No voy a experimentar si también me pasaría lo mismo_" será un día frío en el infierno si llegase a eso.

"[**Ooohh. Tenía ganas de averiguarlo**]" Haineko sonó desganada por lo que pensó Izuku.

"Izuku-sama, déjeme felicitarlo por haber dominado Ikkotsu y Sōkkotsu. Debería haber tomado unos meses haber aprendido el primero, pero veo que tiene potencial en las artes Shinigami" al menos ella estimaba que aprendiera tres movimientos de Hakuda en los meses que tendría para entrenarse. Con el paso que iba, si lo pudiera mantener, estaría al nivel de un capitán competente en ese tiempo.

"Solo tenía que aclarar mi mente para entender lo que hacía el movimiento. Tenía que perforar el punto que golpeaba. Por eso Sōkkotsu fue más fácil. Aunque gastar mi Reiroku para crear el mismo efecto puede ser un poco agotador para mis reservas. Veré como solucionarlo" aunque con Sōkkotsu tenía que usar ambas manos, era lo mismo, pero con mucha más fuerza.

"Posiblemente dentro de unos meses podamos aplicar las artes Kido. Podría dejar el entrenamiento con Hohō a sus Zampakuto mientras entrene en sincronía con ellos" Nemu le había enseñando el método Jinzen para entrar en su mundo interno en una de sus sesiones en la playa. No resultó en el momento, pero tuvo suerte después de intentarlo de nuevo después de sus clases teóricas sobre Bakudo.

"Creo que sería lo mejor. Haineko está dispuesta a ayudarme con eso. Hyōrinmaru quiere centrarse en que domine otras técnicas por el momento. Los avances son aceptables para él, creo. No quiero que se sienta decepcionado" en el último mes ha puesto mucho esfuerzo en sus entrenamientos.

Tensō Jūrin. Podría considerarlo como una pasiva de una persona, dándole al usuario la capacidad de controlar el clima a su alrededor. Sería bueno. Si bien crear dragones de hielo no pareciera hacer mella en sus vastas reservas de Reiroku, crearlos desde el ambiente sería mucho más factible, además de que no sabrían sus oponentes de donde los lanza.

Guncho Tsurara. Agitando sus manos, desde la punta de sus dedos lanza pequeños misiles de hielo, del tamaño de una pelota de tenis. Aunque en pequeñas cantidades, Izuku espera poder lanzar más en un futuro.

Ryūsenka. Tras alcanzar un objetivo con un golpe contundente, Izuku deja que su mano fluya hielo para que explote en un enorme bloque congelado. La habilidad, aunque útil, no le es muy factible usarlo en espacios cerrados o con aliados cerca. Las estalactitas de hielo podrían dañar a sus aliados por accidente.

Con Haineko solo ha practicado para poder controlar sus cenizas de la forma más eficiente. Fue interesante el hecho de que cada partícula pudiera ser usado como una cuchilla. Esa información significaba que podía introducir dichas partículas dentro del cuerpo humano para provocar daños internos.

Ambos eran amables a su manera. Haineko era más expresiva que Hyōrinmaru eso era seguro. Pero él también lo era. Las leves sonrisas que le daba después de cada entrenamiento podían dar fe de ello.

"Continuaremos con el programa mientras también limpia la playa. Dentro de 7 meses debería estar lista esa parte" Nemu le informó. Izuku debía estar agradecido por ese accidente. Tener a alguien que prácticamente tenía en su cabeza todo su horario era útil.

"Dime Nemu" mientras estaban cerca de U.A, Izuku quería confirmar, otra vez, el nombre de la mayor amenaza existente actualmente "Puedes repetirme su nombre de nuevo?".

"All for One. La razón por la cual existe su antítesis, One for All. Curiosamente fue el primer hombre en tener un Kosei, aunque sólo unos pocos lo sabían en ese entonces".

Nemu le había contado hace una semana esa información. Si era sincero, tenía algo de miedo de ese individuo. Tener la capacidad de existir después de 100 años ya era un logro como persona. Pero que fuera la mayor villana del mundo y que fue la causante de la herida de Toshiko fue aterrador. Alguien con ese poder era una amenaza, no importa el pretexto que le quieran dar.

Pero por sobre todo. Un kosei capaz de transferirse con los Kosei de los portadores anteriores? Eso era loco! Fuera de la súper fuerza que te otorgaba. El Quinto usuario se conocía como Daguru Banjo. Usuaria del Kosei Black Whisp. Aunque extrañamente no encontró el nombre de los otros usuarios a escepcion del de la maestra de Toshiko.

Los otros Kosei que tenía One for All eran super sentidos, Dedos verdes, Densidad, Memorias y Levitación.

Según Nemu, Super sentido le da al usuario la capacidad de potenciar abismal uno de los 5 sentidos a costa de desactivar los otros 4. Dedos verdes tenía la capacidad de lanzar una especie de semillas desde la punta de los dedos y crear plantas que aprisionen a su objetivo.

Densidad daba la capacidad de hacer más pesado o más liviano al usuario. Potenciado con One for All era muy conveniente para poder salir de cualquier situación. Memorias, técnicamente dotaba al usuario para poder ver todo el pasado de su objetivo con solo tocarlo. Y el último de la lista, Levitación. No hacía falta ser un adivino.

Cada uno estaba nombrado desde el segundo hasta el último que existió, con Black Whisp siendo anterior de Levitación. Izuku encontró extraño que la información de los primeros dos portadores. De los otros al menos conocía su apariencia. Pero nada más. Nemu asumió esto como una pequeño daño cuando Izuku obtuvo su Reiatsu. Su expulsión de energía tuvo que haber daño algo en los archivos.

Simplemente el poder de One for All era abismal. Eso, y todos lo Kosei que podría usar el portador actual de dicho poder.

"Practicaremos artes Kido hoy?"

"La próxima semana comenzaremos con la parte práctica. Ya conoce lo básico de Bakudo así que le explicaré Hadō un poco más. Le parece que mañana tenga libre?"

"Te lo agradecería" recibió un asentimiento de Nemu mientras entraban a su cuarto.

Hoy era Viernes. Al menos hablaría para que Sábado lo tuviera libre para hacer lo que quisiera. Estar fijo con entrenamiento diario podría ser malo a largo plazo para su cuerpo.

Se sentó en su cama sacando su casaca y su camisa. Le era incómodo usarla a estas alturas por la formación extra de músculos que estaba teniendo. Le pediría a Nemu si podría hacer algo.

Aún estaba preguntándose por la actitud de Katsumi. Parecía muy cautelosa con el hecho de que algo le pasase. Desde que dio Nemu comentó su pequeño incidente lo había estado siguiendo sin intenciones de separarse de él.

Había tomado la acción de su amiga algo tierna. Cuando se lo comentó, algo que ella no esperaba, se había sonrojado y lanzado media maldiciones tartamudeante. Fue realmente tierno verla así. Aunque tuvo que esquivar sus explosiones con el pretexto de cobrar lo que le hizo.

Izuku se acostó por un momento. Actualmente estaba casi con un cuarto de la playa limpia. Entre escombros destrozados y congelados era más sencillo de esa forma. Aunque levantar objetos más pesados para forzar más sus músculos era necesario.

Por otro lado, se había familiarizado más con el personal de U.A, con el total de los 14 Héroes que están como personal, incluyendo a la Directora. Present Mic y Snipe han estado pidiendo sus mismos pedidos de forma repetitiva. Estuvieron preguntando dónde había conseguido dichosa bebida para que sus papilas estuvieran tan a gusto como la vez que los probaron de los mejores.

La respuesta es que tenía sus medios.

Las otras Heroínas como Midnight, Power Loader, Vlad Queen y Cementoss habían estado agradecidos por la ayuda del joven.

Power Loader y Cementoss llevaban a Izuku para ayudar en una constructora para los edificios en algunas ocasiones. Su tarea fue transportar los materiales junto a los obreros. Fue una grata sorpresa que tuviera la fuerza de transportar grandes sacos de cementos como un adulto mayor. Sus esfuerzos fueron reconocidos tanto por las Heroínas como por los obreros por lo que si quería buscar un trabajo con ellos era bien venido.

Con Ectoplasm, curiosamente fue una mujer bastante abierta con el joven. Encontró injusto como la sociedad general era muy favoritaria, pero no podía hacer mucho ella misma. Izuku también noto que no era alguien a quien no le preocupara decir las cosas. Simplemente opinaba de lo que ella creía sin importarle lo que otros, que ella consideraba idiotas, le dijeran.

Recovery Girl era como la abuela que le hubiera gustado tener, simple y llano. Era amable en su mayor tiempo, y le ayudó con algunas sesiones de medicina. También fue con ella a un hospital siendo él su asistente. Tuvo que ignorar las miradas de confusión y deseo que le iban a su persona. La población femenina ha estado a sus espaldas desde que comenzó su entrenamiento. La ancianita se divertía con su aparente 'sufrimiento'.

Y si, también se ha relacionado con los otros, pero solo algo mundano. No había nada relevante de lo que tenga que decir de ellas. Simplemente que lo han tratado como una persona más en su puesto de trabajo.

Dejó de divagar en los acontecimientos del último mes y se dispuso a prepararse para su jornada laboral. Hoy volvía a trabajar con Launch Rush, por lo que se preparó mentalmente para relajarse y hacer los alimentos. Curiosamente le era más fácil de esa forma.

* * *

**Sábado: 11:37 A.M**

Izuku estaba caminando por las calles de Musutafu tranquilo, apreciando los alrededores después de un mes entero de entrenamiento. No es que fuera mucha diferencia, pero hacía tiempo que no tenía tiempo que no estaba caminando tranquilo, casi.

"No creo que sea necesario que me sigas Nemu-san" la joven, que actualmente vestía un pantalón corto que sólo llegaba hasta los muslos, una polera de color amarillo, calderas blancas y zapatillas de color café, inclinó su cabeza confundida.

"Solo hago lo necesario para mantenerlo a salvo" su rostro impasible ya no era tan perturbador como en un principio, aunque Izuku creía que tenía que ser más expresiva.

Aún le costaba asimilar que ella era una 'Humana artificial'. Según a palabras de ella. Incluso tuvo la descendía de decir que podía procrear y todo. Esa palabra le hizo pensar cosa subidas de tono, y con alguien como Haineko dando imágenes más fuertes, y con un rostro más emotivo para la situación… No pudo dormir esa noche por su culpa.

Izuku estaba usando unos Jean de color azul oscuro con algunos diseños de rasgaduras, sus zapatillas eran de color rojo con bordes de color negro en la parte de los cordones. Llevaba una polera de color blanco con la imagen de un dragón chino de color azul hielo. Su chaqueta era de color verde Marino con un par de solapas a la altura de sus pectorales.

"Izuku-sama" el nombrado miró detrás de él, aún no entendía el hecho que Nemu caminara a sus espaldas "Esto se considera como una cita?"

Por alguna razón Izuku se atoro con su propia saliva, no preparado para la pregunta que hizo la chica a sus espaldas "A-A que vino eso de repente!" Su rostro se había sonrojado, y era peor ya que con la pregunta formulada Izuku tomó nota de la apariencia de su acompañante, era un problema que se viera hermosa con lo que llevase puesto.

"La información que recopile dentro de la computadora recogió esos datos. Una cita es para que un hombre y una mujer se familiaricen de forma más cercana y se comprendan el uno con el otro. Después de eso ambos pasan a la cama para…."

"¡Se exactamente lo que es una cita!" Izuku no quería que ella dijera o explicará algo en público. Además de que era muy vergonzoso.

No ayudaba a nada que Nemu fuera una mujer hermosa por derecho propio. Su apariencia en lo que respecta la edad era similar a la Nemuri, podía apostarlo. Además que qué tanto ella como Haineko tenían…. Atributos similares para dejar a cualquiera fantaseando. Dios, podía decir que ellas eran copa D sin siquiera haberlas tocado.

"_Aunque Haineko me abrazó por la espalda la otra vez y pude… sentirlas….._" su sonrojo aumentó por ese recuerdo.

"Algún lugar al que quiera que vayamos Midoriya-sama?" Nemu siguió parada allí. Como si nada pudiera perturbarla e ignorando la mirada de todos los hombres del lugar. Incluso algunos de ellos que ya tenían pareja.

"Bueno…" no sabía nada.

Era su primera vez en esta situación. Aunque conocía varios lugares por su trabajo de medio tiempo anterior no tenía la 'seguridad' de ingresar a ellos con una mujer tan despampanante como Nemu. Simplemente suspiro en derrota. Era casi la hora del almuerzo por lo que tenía lugares que elegir para el momento "Vayamos a un restaurante a tres cuadras de aquí. Puedo asegurar que hacen buena comida".

Sin más camino en dirección a dicho restaurante. Solo esperaba que no fuera un día complicado. Nemu camino justo al lado de él. Fue sorpresa cuando ella agarró el brazo derecho de Izuku y lo apegó a su cuerpo. Si bien Izuku media unos 1.76 CM, Nemu era solo 15 CM más alta que él.

Izuku reprimió el sonrojo en su rostro al sentir los atributos de su acompañante "_Por qué tenían que ser tan suaves. Incluso se sienten mejor que los de Haineko… No! No pienses así! No pienses así! No pienses así!_" Odiaba sus hormonas estas alturas.

* * *

**3 horas después**

Si Izuku podía calificar su caminata de hoy. Fue muy normal. De hecho… "Fue… agradable" actualmente estaban ambos sentados en una banca cerca de un parque. Haber almorzado con Nemu, quien para sorpresa de él había sacado una conversación bastante normal para pasar el rato.

Aunque claro. Fue normal para ellos, pero tuvieron que hablar un poco bajo para no llamar la atención ya que era de algunas cosas mundanas que habían ocurrido en U.A. Izuku también comentó algo de sus días su escuela. Fuera de los pocos pleitos que los meten.

"Está bien con su actual situación Izuku-sama?"

"No sabría cómo responder eso ahora" Izuku se inclinó hacia atrás para mirar al cielo.

Hace un mes solo pensaría en seguir con su intento de demostrar que los hombres también podían ser Héroes, sin importar lo peligrosos que fueran los enemigos o situaciónes. Pero ahora, que tiene el poder para cambiar las cosas cuando fuera necesario "Me pregunto si está bien que tenga este poder"

"[**Le das muchas vueltas al asunto querido**]" la voz de Haineko resonó en su cerebro. Sonaba ligeramente molesta e irritada "[**Estoy de acuerdo con que lo ocurrido pudo haber sido fortuito. Pero eso no cambia el hecho que eres ahora nuestro maestro. No quiero de dudes de nuestra propia decisión de compartir nuestro poder. Si vuelves a hacerlo te negaré acceso a mis habilidades y las fantasías que te mande**]" Izuku sudo ligeramente ante eso último. Pero sonrió con ánimo por sus palabras.

"_Te lo agradezco, Haineko_"

Escuchar esas palabras relajadas y libres de casi toda duda hicieron reír a la fémenina con un ligero tinte rojizo en su moreno y encantador rostro "[**Solo recuérdalo**]"

"_Lamento si mi actitud fue inapropiada. Hyōrinmaru_"

"[**Mantén la compostura y no flaquees en tus decisiones. Por otro lado, no te atormentes**]"

"_Gracias_" fijó su vista nuevamente en Nemu, quien veía a un par de niños jugar en una caja de arena mientras sus padres los veían, felices por la interacción de los niños "Dime Nemu. Que opinas de los humanos" la joven giró su cabeza, mirando al joven "Ya se que eres un vida creada artificialmente. Pero quiero saber tu opinión"

Nemu solo lo quedo mirando de forma plana, sin ningún tipo de expresión para saber si la pregunta era molesta o no. Por un momento toco donde supuestamente debería estar su corazón, aunque la acción sonrojo al joven "Yo… creo que mi opinión sería aleatoria. Hay muchas personas que si bien sus acciones podrían ser consideradas correctas, la gran mayoría solo lo hace por qué es conveniente" Izuku asintió con su cabeza. El término de Héroe, o en este caso Heroína, perdió gran parte de su sentido hace mucho tiempo. Se fue transformando en algo que se debía retribuir de alguna forma.

"Lamentablemente la gran mayoría es así. Y peor es la minoría que está cediendo a su pensamiento retorcido" era algo que detesto cuando empezó a investigar sobre las Heroínas.

"Los clasificaria a todos como inútiles y sin valor cuyo propósito sería experimentar con ellos un lavado de cerebro para que sean mejor persona" la chica de cabello negro colocó su dedo índice derecho en su mentón, como si fuera algo que realmente se debería hacer.

Izuku simplemente sido una gota enorme ante esa opinión. Y si era sincero, podría hacerse para que el mundo fuera un poco más justo "_Pero causaría pánico si se llegase a hacer y funsionara. No debo dejar que Nemu lo haga_"

"Sin embargo" los ojos de Nemu por alguna razón estaban mostrando algo de 'emoción'. Cual era? No lo sabía. Pero ver que ella lo miraba así lo puso un tanto nervioso "Aunque sea una copia de mi yo original con todos sus recuerdos antes de la guerra… me siento… feliz de que haya sido usted quien me haya encontrado" sus palabras sinceras más la sonrisa en su rostro hicieron que el nerviosismo se sumara un sonrojo en el rostro de Izuku.

El joven apartó la vista que contempló por más vergüenza "_Desde cuándo puede sonreír así_" no lo sabía, y no estaba seguro de sí su acompañante respondería de forma normal o daría una de sus respuestas incómodas.

"Hacemos algo antes de retornar a su cuarto Izuku-sama?" El joven volteo ligeramente para ver el rostro inexpresivo de la chica. Suspiró aliviado y volvió a mirar hacia el parque donde las madres empezaba a recoger a sus niños.

"Daremos una vuelta y nos iremos después. Tal vez comamos algún postre de regreso" Nemu se vio confundida por el tono irritable de Izuku. No dijo nada cuando él se paró, señalando que iban a dar esa vuelta ahora.

"[**Tu molestia es injustificada Izuku**]"

"_Hyōrinmaru…. Quisiera algo de privacidad_" podía sentir como dicha Zampakutou guardaba silencio para asentir después. No importaba cuánto tratará de guardarlo. Ver a los niños, independiente de su edad, siendo recibidos por sus madres, le daba envidia.

* * *

**Cuarto de U.A: 2 Horas después**

Fiel a su palabra, como postre en el camino se compraron un helado de menta para Izuku y uno de mora para Nemu. Claro que hubo miradas nada santas para la joven que Izuku tenía al lado. Pero, fuera de un regaño de la pareja de algunos, una mirada gélida de él les hizo mirar a otro lado.

Al llegar a la Academia fueron recibidos por Present Mic, quien como su actitud recibió de forma muy animada a los dos jóvenes. No esperaba que Izuku pasará de su bienvenida y fuera directamente a su cuarto.

Nemu, quien sabía que iba a pedir una explicación a su fría actitud, le pidió que no lo molestara en lo que respectaba de hoy y mañana. Si bien no fue una opción que le agradara, lo acepto.

Izuku se recostó en su cama con la manta sobre él. Posiblemente pasaría de su estado si dormía un poco. Olvidaría la razón por la que siempre a parecido más enojado de lo que era que cuando estaba con su madre.

* * *

**Mundo interno OST: Nothing can be explained**

Ambos espíritus estaban con una expresión seria sobre la situación. No era el hecho de que el lugar parecía más oscuro de lo habitual. Ni tampoco el hecho que a su árbol se le estuvieran cayendo algunas hojas más. Ambos estaban con una expresión seria ante la entidad frente a ellos, similar a la de Izuku en algunas formas.

Fuera del hecho que llevaba un traje blanco similar a los arrancar. Era la 'forma' que tenía lo que los mantuvo alerta. Con dos cuernos sobre su cabeza, dos pares de alas que abarcaban casi tres veces el cuerpo del sujeto, y su cráneo dragoniano del cual una cascada de cabello palido caía por su espalda. El cráneo era lo que los hizo estar en guardia. Pero fuera de la terrible presencia que emanaba, podían sentir tristeza emanar de él.

"[**Sientes el hecho de que te fortaleces por las emociones que tiene nuestro Amo verdad?**]" Hyōrinmaru se dirigió a la criatura frente a él. Aunque no lo viera, podría decir que su Hueco estaba en el centro de su pecho. Aunque no lo veía por su ropa, podía apostar a que sí.

El sujeto, del mismo tamaño que Izuku, permaneció en silencio. No estaba de acuerdo de la forma en que se creó. De tanto resentimiento, culpa, odio a sí mismo, el que se menospreciara en cierta forma. El también la amaba. Dios sabe que tanto su Rey como él la amaban con todo lo que podían. Y esos villanos. Esas miserables formas de vida se atrevieron a arrebatarselo "[**...Lo hago**]" su voz sonó distorsionada por la máscara. Pero expresaba los mismos sentimientos de su portador.

Haineko se entristeció por su tono. Era igual a los pocos pensamientos que Izuku tenía cuando pensaba en su madre. Ya le era bastante malo que su portador se escuchase de esa forma. Escucharlo en esta forma con su voz distorsionada la hacía sentir peor "[**Si esto sigue así te verás sofocado cuando llegue a su límite y te saldrás de control. Todos sabemos lo que pasará cuando eso ocurra**]" la voz seria pero delicada de la mujer habló. Podía imaginarse el ceño fruncido del contrario de Izuku, si su pequeño gruñido era una indicación.

"[**No quiero eso. No sé qué es lo que puedo hacer**]"

Sabía que si se presentaba pensaría que sería un Hollow de forma inmediata. Y aunque en parte es cierto tenía que decirle que igual era una Zampakutou como las demás. Tomar la forma de su actual portador nunca fue un problema. Es más. Si mostraba la misma determinación e instinto que Ichigo no mostraría tanta renuencia en ofrecer parte de su poder y enseñarle parte de sus capacidades. Pero…

"[**Trataremos de ayudar**]" el dragón de hielo habló, sorprendiendo tanto al Hollow como a la Neko "[**Aunque debería ser por tu propia cuenta, haré una escepción por el hecho de que puede confundirte**]"

"[**...Por qué**]"

Hyōrinmaru solo se dio vuelta y se alejó al otro lado del árbol sin responder la duda de su 'compañero'. Aún si era una Zampakutou, seria precavido por su parte Hollow.

"[**Bueno….**]" La voz de Haineko hizo que volteara a mirarla "[**Puedes contar con mi ayuda cuando crees que estes listo para mostrarte**]" no creía que hiciera daño. Además de que también no quería verlo sufrir. Le contó y transmitió parte de la carga emocional que Ichigo había llevado antes de que se su familia lo confrontara "[**_Un niño no tiene que soportar ese tipo de carga_**]" pensó triste a lo que debería estar cargando Izuku. Su Mundo Interno se tornó nuboso y frío con esos pensamientos y sentimientos.

**OST terminado**

* * *

**Día Lunes**

Para comodidad Izuku no fue molestado en lo que restaba del Sábado ni el Domingo. Aunque gastó parte del día estudiando más sobre Kido en la rama de Hadō para distraer sus pensamientos. Seguía reprimiendose por su reacción el Sábado, pero no podía evitarlo. Era un recordatorio de su inutilidad en ese momento. Si hubiera sido diferente en algún aspecto tal vez no hubiesen estado allí en primer lugar.

Sacudió su cabeza de eso. Tenía una pequeña prueba y no quería reprobarla por tener su cabeza en otra parte. Si no pensaba en eso no se sentiría así.

La prueba no fue gran cosa cuando le coloco total atención. No fue que era fácil. Si no que, para el curso en el que se encontraban no cabía el hecho que fuera de un grado superior. Aunque no le importó a Izuku que lo había terminado bien. Y sabía lo que había respondido. La materia de la historia de Japón, si bien aburrida en cierto punto, tenía sus partes interesantes.

En el recreo Izuku se acercó a la entrada de la Academia. No entendió la razón por la cual Nemu se encontraba allí cuando le dijo que no debería presentarse en el lugar _"A veces creo que finge no tener sentido del humor y hace esto para fastidiarme_" fueron unos pocos minutos y ya estaba frente a la puerta viendo a su 'subordinada' "Puedo saber por qué estás aquí Nemu-san?".

"Le traje su Bento, Izuku-sama" verla levantar dicha caja de alimentos le hizo preguntarse a Izuku como fue que se le pudo que haber olvidado.

"Juraba que lo eche en mi mochila antes de salir".

"Lo que pudo haber echado fue el libro teórico de Kido y Hadō. Despierto hasta tarde estudiando?"

Izuku solo se rascó la parte posterior de su cabeza. Si bien sabía todo lo que necesitaba para el examen de hoy día quería hacer un repaso para no perderse nada "Puede que un par de horas" acepto el almuerzo de la mujer quien sonrió ligeramente ante la aceptación de su maestro "Te lo agradezco Nemu"

"Pero miren nada más" una voz que exudaba bastante arrogancia y petulancia inundó los oídos de los dos usuarios de Reiatsu.

El grupo de matonas que acosaba a Izuku seguía con el objetivo de usarlo como su saco de boxeo glorificado. Aunque se molestaron cuando Katsumi dijo que no seguiría intimando a Izuku y las amenazó con explotarlas si le hacían algo.

No es como si ella pudiera hacer algo contra ellas 6.

"Necesitas algo Koyomi?" Izuku ya sabía todo lo que necesitaba saber de su grupo. La principal, Koyomi, tenía un Kosei que le daba la capacidad de prender fuego a lo que mire. Su desventaja es que necesitaba enfocarse en el objetivo unos 15 segundos para que encendiera.

Las otras tenían Kosei que Izuku no tendría de qué preocuparse. Soplar mucho para crear tornados diminutos? Controlar objetos inanimados? Expansión corpórea?... Sin sonar arrogante….

Daban pena el solo pensar.

"Veo que trajiste mi almuerzo Midoriya. Entregamelo junto con el dinero que traes"

"De las veces que me haz hecho lo mismo en el último mes" Izuku quedó mirando frente a su abusadora, quien se estremeció ante la frialdad de los ojos de su objetivo "Que te hace pensar que esta vez sera diferente".

La gélida voz con la que enfrentó a sus 'enemigas' hizo que varias de sus seguidoras retrocedieran nerviosas/temerosas. Desde hace tiempo que el hombre de la Academia Aldera se había fortalecido misteriosamente al punto de que ellas ya no podían hacerle ningún rasguño. Y eso molestó hasta la médula a Koyomi.

"Te crees mucho solo por ser más fuerte ¿Eh?"

La mirada aburrida del joven decidió ignorarla para concentrarse en la única que vale la pena rescatar de su grupo "Dime, Haruka"

"¡H-Hai!"

Haruka Kotoura. La única chica que no lo había agredido sin importar cuántas veces Koyomi la obligara. Su Kosei: Lectura mental, le daba libre albedrío para leer los pensamientos de las personas. No es el Kosei más llamativo o impresionante que pueda existir. Pero es el más peligroso para cualquiera.

Su vestimenta consistía en una falda de color café claro, una camisa blanca y una corbata rojiza marrón. Zapatos de color café oscuro y calcetines blancos. Sus ojos eran de un color rojizo marrón y su cabello era de color naranja, además de que le llegaba a la altura de su cuello.

Ver la reacción de la pobre chica le hizo ver el posible maltrato al que era sometida sólo para la satisfacción de la abusona de Koyomi y sus compinches. Desde que había dejado de ser tratado como su saco de Boxeo la pobre chica fue su foco de desquite.

"_Si la dejo más tiempo con ellas es posible que se pase al bando equivocado_" muchos de los villanos conocidos han tenido una infancia algo desagradable a manos de sus propios progenitores. Eso es el mayor de los casos.

El otro porcentaje es debido a secuestros y traumas que sus captores les causan a sus víctimas. Tanto que llegan al punto de que sus capturados se rompen y cometen acciones drásticas para liberarse. Hasta el punto de matar.

"_Puedes escucharme?_" al ver que la joven abrió los ojos en sorpresa cuando comprendió que le hablaba por medio de su Kosei fue buena señal "_Necesito que dejes de juntarte con ellas. No te preocupes por las concecuencias. Yo me haré cargo de lo que pase_" pudo ver la duda en sus rostro. El miedo de que si hacía lo que él decía "_No tengas miedo_" las palabras que le transmitió fueron en un tono diferente a como lo escucho antes "_Yo te protegeré_".

La joven se sonrojó ante esas palabras tan cálidas que le había dicho. Era un contraste muy diferente de cómo habló antes. Como si lo que le dijo fuera cierto.

"Olle Kotoura. Qué es lo que está pensando éste imbécil" Koyomi estaba perdiendo los estribos "_Que querrá este pedazo de mierda para llamar a 'mi' subordinada_".

De forma repentina la joven Haruka se alejó al instante a paso medio rápido. Verla moverse a Izuku fue suficiente para que la abusadora comprendiera que le había dicho algo de forma mental para que decidiera alejarse de ella.

"¡Olle pedazo de mierda. Qué crees que estás haciendo!"

Si bien la joven de cabello naranja se estremeció cuando fue llamada de esa forma haciendo que se detuviera. Ver la suave mirada que Izuku le daba le sacó todas esas malas sensaciones para seguir caminando a su lado.

"¡Te estoy llamando Bakaoura!"

"Ya ha sido suficiente Koyomi"

Ver a la joven colocarse detrás de Izuku fue la gota que rebalso el vaso para ella. Aunque la inútil no peleaba para nada. Le ayudaba a saber qué era lo que pensaban las personas de su grupo. Cualquiera que pensara mal de ella o de alguien de su pandilla exceptuando a la misma Kotoura recibiría una lección sobre ese mal pensamiento.

Ahora Koyomi estaba sin 'oídos mentales'.

"¡Basura inmunda! ¡Crees que estás a salvo con estar solo con él?! ¡Estás muy equivocada!" Izuku entrecerró los ojos.

Chicas como estas eran un claro ejemplo del grupo que quería hacerle algo el día que encontró esa dicha espada de Reishi. Sin duda en un futuro esta tipa sería una villana en el peor de los casos, una delincuente en el mejor caso.

"¡Chicas rodeenlos!" Fue la orden furiosa de la líder que estaba arta.

Temerosas, algo dudosas, tropezando un poco, rodearon al par que estaba frente a la entrada. Las miradas de terror que tenían en sus ojos les dijo a Izuku que ya no tenían el valor de seguir con este plan el cual eran obligadas a hacer.

Una simple intimidación y no volverían.

"No quieres hacer esto Koyomi. Ninguna de ustedes" pasó su mirada a todos lo que le rodeaban. No seran un problema "Les daré una oportunidad de retirarse sin ningún rasguño".

"¡Deja de hacerte el chulo pedazo de mierda!"

Izuku suspiró. Este tipo de problemas o situaciones se volvió rutinarios en el mejor de los casos. Detenerlos requeriría fuerza bruta. Aunque no le gustaba golpear a mujeres en general, situaciones así requerían escepciones válidas.

Koyomi iba a casi activar su Kosei contra Izuku. Al segundo después apareció frente a Koyomi con la punta de sus dedos de la mano derecha a la altura de la yugular. Los ojos de la chica se agrandaron el miedo cuando sintió una punta afilada de lo que suponía serían garras.

Haineko le hizo el comentario de que, aún sin activar sus capacidades, podía circular específicamente su Reiatsu a una parte específica de su cuerpo. No era un aumento significativo. Pero al menos funcionaba para un medio.

Kotoura solo miro estupefacta la escena. No vio en qué momento se había movido. Incluso noto que en sus manos estaba el bento que él tenía hace un momento. No supo cuando se lo dejó, pero se aseguró de mantener un agarre firme para que no se cayera.

Las demás también se asustaron cuando su 'líder' se encontró en problemas. Pero tampoco pudieron moverse. Algo les dio un miedo tan profundo que las dejó arraigadas en donde estaban. Ninguna de ellas podía ver el rostro del chico, solamente su espalda. Pero no querían hacerlo por temor a lo que podrían encontrarse.

"Que esto les sirva como una advertencia" Koyomi se estremeció de miedo, no había nada de amabilidad en esa voz. Simplemente un gran y profundo vacío que casi hace llorar a la pobre chica "No quiero que hagan algo como esto nunca más. Si lo hacen, habrá problemas"

La mano de Izuku se alejó de su garganta, volviendo a donde estaba Kotoura para tomar su Bento. Una vez hecho y de agradecerle a Nemu por traerlo fue a uno de los árboles del patio para comer. La joven pelinaranja lo siguió de cerca, mirando a las chicas que acompañaban a Koyomi por precaución [**N/A: Algo que no describi en esta parte es como se veían el grupo de Koyomi y las demás. Simplemente se los dejaré a su imaginación ya que me comería espacio al describirlas**].

* * *

Actualmente estaba de nuevo en la playa de Dagobah, practicando otro de los movimientos de Hakuda. El Oni Dekkopin era un golpe de dedos bastante malvado. En vez de poder perforante era simple fuerza bruta en solo un dedo. Un DEDO. La simple idea de causar estragos con un solo dedo era tentadoramente terrorífica.

De nuevo. Eso no era muy importante para que Izuku lo aprendiera.

Todo lo teórico que tenía que saber de Bakudo y Hadō estaba casi listo. Solo los repasaria cuando tenga que ejecutar dicho encantamiento para no equivocarse. Aunque tenía dudas de poder recordar todos y cada uno. La lista era bastante extensa y la capacidad destructiva de algunos Hadō era demasiada. Solo esperaba no llegar a requerirlos. No le agradaba la idea de daño a residencias o inocentes.

"¡Con que eras Tú!"

Justo cuando lanzó un Ikkotsu a una pila de chatarra, una voz femenina lo interrumpió. Cuando vio a la entrada de la playa identificó a una chica con gestos de enojo en su rostro.

Sus cabellos rosados tipo rasta resaltaron en su persona. Usaba una polera sin mangas de color negro y un pantalón ancho de color gris, atando algo en su cintura. Posiblemente era un overol de trabajo lo que estaba usando. Zapatos negros y guantes de un color café claro.

La chica, claramente enfurecida, camino a paso firme en dirección a Izuku. Solo se le quedó mirando cuando estaba frente a él, bajando la vista ya que era uno 10 CM más alto.

"¡Escúchame bien amigo!" Golpeó con su dedo índice izquierdo sobre su pecho "No se quien eres y por qué estás aquí ¡Pero estas destruyendo un montón de artefactos valiosos para hacer a mis bebés!".

"_B-Bebés?_" No era lo que esperaba de alguien particularmente joven. Pero al tenerla frente a él pudo ver la mirilla en forma de cruz en sus ojos "_Un Kosei de visión. Probablemente para aumentar su precisión en la construcción de objetos difíciles de ver normalmente_".

"¡Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa!" Se cruzó de brazos resaltando su…. notable busto.

""_Esto ya se hizo incómodo_" En primer lugar no sabía que está chatarra estaba siendo usada. Y no había venido nadie en el mes que llevo usando el lugar para entrenar mientras limpio la playa".

"Y por qué usas este lugar en específico"

"Es el más alejado y más privado que hay. Además de que no molesto a nadie…."

**Cof***

"Hasta que llegaste gritándome" complemento Izuku ante el tocido fingido de la chica. Miró alrededor de ella para ver dónde podía practicar más tranquilo sin que la molestara en lo que quería llevarse.

"Bueno. Si así son las cosas" la chica miró alrededor de cada pila que había en el lugar "Tendrás que ayudarme a buscar cada aparato que necesite para poder usar".

"No es mi obligación"

"Bien! Necesito que recojas cada motor que encuentras al igual que varios condensadores y fuentes de poder" la respuesta rápida de Izuku pareció no haber sido escuchada por la chica, cuyo ceño fruncido había desaparecido dejando solo una exuberante alegría que Izuku creía no sería capaz de igualar "Ah! Perdón por no presentarme. Hatsume Mei, futura gran inventora!"

"Midoriya Izuku"

"Has tomado mi curiosidad. Por qué estabas entrenando aquí. Al menos se que hay varios gimnasios para lo que quieres hacer" no es que ella lo supiera. Pero eso lo sabía como alguien que trabaja en el taller de su casa y escuchaba conversaciónes sobre los gimnasios.

"U.A había abierto las inscripciones tanto para Hombres como para las ya bastantes mujeres que se graduaron de la academia. Estoy entrenando para tener una oportunidad contra la mayoría de las personas que asisten allí" mientras hablaba logró encontrar varios de los objetos que Hatsume le dijo. No vio el punto de negar a una persona que aparentemente negó el hecho que no iba a ayudarle.

Mei simplemente lo vio como si tratara de entender algo. Puede que no lo haya parecido, pero quedó asombrada cuando vio que con un puño derrumbó, no, destruyó una columna de basura y chatarra. Claro que noto el hoyo que dejó su golpe antes de que se derrumbara.

"Dime. Tienes un Kosei de superfuerza? Realmente eres un hombre o eres una mujer que se hizo una cirujía para convertirse en hombre. Tu padre también tiene un Kosei de-"

"Alto. Detente. Respira. Una pregunta a la vez. Te quedarás sin aire si continúas así" Izuku colocó su mano frente a su cara causando que se detuviera abruptamente en su curiosidad "Soy un chico. No una mujer ni tampoco me hice una cirujía. Mi viejo no tiene un Kosei. Y si lo tuviera, lo cual dudo, estaría siendo examinado para saber la razón de ello"

"Oooohhh…. Y como destrozaste ese cúmulo de antes"

"Es un estilo de arte marcial que me está enseñando mi maestra. Aunque me será difícil de dominar en estos 10 meses"

"Puedo ayudarte a entrenar si me dejas" Izuku miró a la chica como si fuera la petición más extraña que le habían dicho "Seré la primera mujer en jactarme de ayudar a un Héroe masculino a entrar a U.A! Seré el centro de atención de todos los departamentos de apoyo. Mis bebés serán vistos bajo una nueva luz de utilidad!"

"_A esta chica le falta un tornillo_" aún le resultaba raro que dijera que apreciarían a sus 'bebés'. No sabía que se refería con eso, y apostaba a su sueldo que sería algo ridículo "No sabría decirte si podría o no. Nemu-san es quien me da las instrucciones y me da los pasos a seguir. Veré si puede dejarte para que ayudes en lo que regrese de donde sea que haya ido" no dijo dónde iría. Solo que fue a dejar a Haruka a su casa para que volviera segura.

Pero tenía la sensación de que…. era por algo más.

* * *

Haruka Kotoura está en su habitación viendo lo que la 'asistente' de Izuku le había dado. Aún no se había cambiado de ropa por la razón de que estaba enfocada en los dos objetos.

Eran dos pasadores de un color azul marino, ambos con forma de una flor de 6 hojas. Según la joven mujer, si ella mostraba tener la voluntad suficiente descubriría cual era el secreto de esos pasadores. No es que ella pensara que esos objetos le iban a dar algo sorprendente. Pero algo en esa mujer le hacía querer creer en lo que dijo. No pudo leer su mente en ningún momento, por lo que no sabía si era cierto en su totalidad.

Se levantó de la cama y se miró directamente a su armario cuya puerta tenía un espejo de cuerpo completo. De forma cuidadosa colocó ambos pasadores a ambos costados de su rostro dejando que su cabello dejara a la vista más de su delicadas facciones.

"No… se ve mal….. me gusta"

Esperaba un comentario positivo de Izuku. No es que ella pensara en él de forma especial. Más bien lo veía bajo una nueva luz. Una especie de… hermano mayor para ser más precisos. Aunque iban en el mismo grado, no es que a ella le interesase si le dejara nombrarlo de esa forma. En absoluto, sólo estaba agradecida por lo gentil que fue con ella. Incluso comieron juntos!

"Tal vez…. Me vea mejor con el pelo un poco largo. Bueno… resaltará más los pasadores"

No era para llamar la atención de Izuku. En lo absoluto.

* * *

**2 Meses despues: Mundo Interno**

"[**Concentración!**]"

"Gghh!"

**Rocas destrozándose por impacto***

Izuku ha estado entrenando en su mundo interno después de una sesión exhaustiva de Hakuda. Estos tres meses, desde que comenzó a entrenar con las indicaciones de Nemu, sus capacidades físicas se dispararon de forma descarada. Si bien tenía una fuerza que dentro de unos años podría equiparar a All Might su velocidad seguía siendo un problema.

No es que fuera lento. Era rápido para los estándares humanos. Según la fuente de información de Nemu, su velocidad era apenas la mitad de lo que podía alcanzar Igneum a su máxima velocidad. Lo cual Izuku se sorprendió que pudiera ser tan rápido ya que era, si mal no recordaba, unos 50 km/hr.

Fuera de eso logró dominar de forma casi rápida uno de los movimientos de Hohō, el cual Nemu nombró Utsusemi. Un movimiento que implica moverse tan rápido como para dejar una imagen residual de sí mismo. La propia Nemu se 'mostro' impresionada por el domino de esa técnica. Aunque sólo podía dejar una imagen residual, era un avance para el joven de pelo verde.

Actualmente estaba entrenando con Hyōrinmaru para el dominio de la última de las técnicas que puede ejecutar en su forma sellada. _Hyōryū Senbi_, _Sennen__ Hyōrō_, _Zanhyō_ _Ningyō_ y _Zekkū_ ya estaban en su arsenal. _Hyōryū_ _Senbi_ fue uno de los más fáciles de aprender ya que solo es, concentrando su Reiatsu en su mano y agitandola, crear un corte de hielo frente a su enemigo.

Si bien sería peligroso si lo hacía de cerca, era perfecto para bloquear casi cualquier ataque que llegara de frente. Dependiendo de cuánto Reiatsu concentre, es la cantidad que se genera.

_Sennen Hyōrō_ fue algo complicado para ejecutar. Manifestar una cantidad exacta de pilares de hielo para una prisión improvisada era un tanto difícil. Como mínimo tenían que ser 8 pilares, los cuales giraban alrededor del enemigo para impedir su escape. Hasta hace dos semanas logró crear esa cantidad de forma casi estable.

La capacidad de usar _Zekkū_ para poder desplazar el _Hyōryū_ _Senbi_ por el aire fue relativamente fácil. Simplemente, como una orden mental, le daba dirección al ataque para poder tomar al enemigo desprevenido.

El que tomó esfuerzo para controlar fue _Zanhyō_ _Ningyō_. Comparándola con cierta serie de cierto ninja rubio reemplazaba su cuerpo con un muñeco de Hielo al momento de recibir un ataque letal. No era que quisiera probarlo en el mundo real, pero el estricto dragón de hielo le enterró a golpes la técnica para que la aprendiera.

Haineko fue más 'amable' con él. Solo una forma de ser más efectivo con sus cenizas, siendo capaz de darles formas sólidas para poder ser capaz de una pelea armada y no solo con sus puños.

"_¡Hyōryū Senbi!_"

**Hielo creándose***

Una ola de hielo de gran tamaño se abalanzó contra Hyōrinmaru desde el pequeño cráter dónde había caído Izuku. La Zampakuto de hielo lo esquivo sin problemas, y levantó su espada a la altura de su rostro al momento de bloquear un puño congelado de Izuku que había ascendido a gran velocidad contra su maestro Zampakuto.

Algo que ambos Zampakuto notaron fue que Izuku podría volar por los aires cuando estaba inmerso en el entrenamiento. Solo podía mantenerse estable en el aire cuando trataba de practicarlo de forma consciente. Inmerso en la batalla podía ejercer esa capacidad de forma natural para poder enfrentarse contra sus oponentes de forma 'pareja'

Izuku dio varios golpes rápidos y precisos mezclando también golpes de piernas. Fue una sorpresa que también pudiera usar _Hyōryū_ _Senbi_ cuando hacía un arco con sus pies. Aunque si Hyōrinmaru lo pensaba bien debía ser capaz de hacerlo sin ningún problema.

Durante esos dos meses habían pasado cosas un tanto interesantes. Koyomi fue suspendida de su academia al usar su Kosei para obligar a las profesores a que hicieran algo contra Izuku. La actitud en sí fue lo suficientemente mala como para que los profesores por fin hubieran hecho algo bien. Kotoura se había apegado a él de forma que casi nunca se le veía solo en la academia excepto a horas de clase. Por alguna razón había decidido dejarse crecer su pelo, resaltando los pasadores que tenía al costado de su cabeza.

A opinión de Izuku, le venía bien. Resaltaba más sus facciones y le daba otro toque. Cabe decir que Izuku cuando respondió esa pregunta ignoró por completo el sonrojo total en el rostro de la chica. Pero no paso desapercibido de Katsumi, quien estaba ardiendo ante la 'oportunista' que quería quitarle lo suyo.

Y hablando de la chica explosiva, Mitsuki, la madre de la joven Bakugo, había estado insistiendo en que aceptara su invitación para cenar en su casa. No es que Izuku no quisiera. El hecho era que Katsumi, en su casa, actuaba de una forma mucho más mansa y, en opinión de Izuku, adorable. Para alguien que se conoce por tener un carácter fuerte y que no se dejaba dominar o intimidar por nadie, era sinceramente adorable de ver.

Solo una vez Izuku había ido a su casa por petición de Mitsuki. No volvió a ir para no ver a la nerviosa de Katsumi al día siguiente.

"[**Ha progresado bien Maestro. Dentro de poco pasaremos al siguiente nivel para que controle mi Bankai**]" las palabras de Hyōrinmaru fueron amables cuando decidió dar por terminado el entrenamiento del momento.

Izuku, quien había aterrizado al borde del precipicio, se sentó en el suelo para tomar un descanso. Por el momento no había obtenido ningún indicio de que otro espíritu fuera a rebelarse. Si bien tiene curiosidad de saber que tipo de 'personas' eran y sus personalidades no los obligaría a salir si no querían o si no lo consideraban.

Pero ha estado inquieto desde hace tiempo. Ha sentido una sensación extraña desde la oscuridad del gran cañón, como si intentara de comunicarse con él. Podía decir que podría ser parte del Reiatsu del Hollow. Pero… algo no andaba bien.

"_No siento nada de maligno provenir del lugar. Se es del Hollow. Pero no siento hostilidad_" le comentó sobre su curiosidad a Nemu.

No había recibido nada concreto de ella. Solo que, al igual que con la Zampakuto de Ichigo Kurosaki, tenía una forma bastante única para expresarse. Podría atribuirlo a esta forma. Pero no tomaría riesgos. Aún.

Hablando de riesgos. No entendía a su nueva… amiga. Al menos podía clasificarla de esa forma. Pero su ímpetu por diseñar cualquier cosa es casi obsesivo. Incluso tuvo que intervenir para que ella durmiera y comiera. Gracias a eso la mayor parte de los inventos de Mei habían dejado de explotar. La mayor parte.

"Haineko" la nombrada apareció justo detrás de él, apoyándose contra su espalda para incomodarlo como lo hacía otras veces "Nemu me dijo que Ichigo tenía una Zampakuto con poderes Hollow. Crees que el Hollow que está allí sea similar?" Observó el abismo con un ojo crítico, tratando de decifrar algo

La mujer gato agradeció que no estuviera de frente a su rostro. Sus ojos se habían expandido ante solo una suposición que era cierta. No sabían cómo era Zangetsu en lo que respecta en actitud. Pero en el corto encuentro que tuvieron dejó en claro algo muy claro.

Al igual que con Ichigo, protegería a su portador a toda costa.

"[**No sabría decirte querido**]" colocó su su rostro en el hombro izquierdo de su portador, dejando de lado la coquetería para ser un poco más seria "[**Como Zampakuto tenemos nuestras propias reglas. No podemos filtrar el cómo son cada una de ellas y cómo contactarlas. Eso depende de ti solamente**]"

Izuku solo se quedó pensando sus palabras. Comprendía lo importante que era. Al menos era mejor que la sociedad de mierda que estaba destruyendo y dejando a aquellos sin Kosei. Los grupos sociales que aparecieron hace varios años en los altos mandos han estado discriminando a aquellos con Kosei del tipo mutación, dejándolos más como fenómenos y tratarlos menos como humanos.

Izuku inclinó ligeramente su cara para que se apoyara contra la de Haineko. El espíritu gatuno se sorprendió por el gesto. En los meses que lo lleva conociendo tenía una actitud similar al antíguo portador de Hyōrinmaru. Casi nunca había mostrado ningún gesto amistoso fuera de los sentimientos que tenía por esa rubia ceniza.

Dejó sus pensamientos y disfruto de la sensación que estaba despidiendo su maestro. Momentos donde mostraba su cariño el mundo interno se tornaba mas… vivo. Sin que ellos lo notarán otro árbol de cerezos fue creciendo a unos 6 metros del primero que ya existía. Con hojas cuyo color era de un rosado claro. Mientras que las otras hojas eran de un azul pálido.

Quien noto este 'raro' acontecimiento fue la Zampakuto de Hielo, quien estaba flotando a lo lejos de en el cielo observando el evento. El viento inexistente soplo en el lugar ondeando el Kimono de la entidad, quien miró al cielo cuando un aparente sol se asomó por las nubes que hasta hace un momento sabía que no estaban allí.

"[**_Simplemente son gestos pequeños lo que le dan ese impulso a seguir en este mundo_**]" fulminó el cielo al ver aún nubes negras que amenazaban con tapar la calidez que se había asomado por ese momento "[**_No importa quién sea. Prestaré mi poder para que pueda enfrentar cualquier obstáculo que encuentre. Zangetsu estaría de acuerdo con eso_**]" un pensamiento bastante cálido y protector para alguien de su naturaleza.

* * *

**Abismo**

"[**No te equivocas dragoncito**]"

Un rayo de luz había alcanzado aquella profundidad, iluminando su rostro cuando alzó la vista a la calidez que podía sentir.

Extendió su mano derecha hacia arriba, anhelando estar completamente bajo esa misma luz con los demás. Aunque su naturaleza se alimentaba de sentimientos negativos, lo único que quería era proteger a su nuevo Rey. Y esta vez lo haría bien.

"[**Esta vez…. Prestaré mi apoyo cuando me lo pida. Pero no será gratis**]" debajo de su máscara estaba sonriendo ante la idea. Solo esperaba que no sea tan abrupto su encuentro.

* * *

**Finalmente termine éste. Poco más de 11k. Si bien a pasado un tiempo desde que publique el último capítulo de este fic. Tenganme algo de paciencia para las publicaciones.**

**Ahora, bien. Debo decir que no pensé en una mejor forma de explicar el uso del Reiatsu que está. Pensar en una forma de que la energía de los espíritus fuera visible fue un tanto cuestionable en su forma de explicar. Me puedes culpar por compararlo con la energía del Chakra?**

**Bueno, sí. Puede que me haya vuelto un tanto loco para hacerlo. Pero no negaran que es una explicación al menos decente.**

**Dejando de lado todo eso, Izuku está en tiempo de formar lazos tanto con las personas como con sus espíritus Zampakuto. Si bien será una forma complicada con la piromana no será hasta unos capítulos seguros.**

**Algunos podrían decir que la forma en que Izuku usa los poderes sería similar a cuando Hitsugaya está en su forma madura. Si bien es similar, al no tener una Zampakuto física para manifestar sus poderes su cuerpo actúa como un conductor.**

**Como serán las apariencias que tome con los otros? Eso lo descubrirán pronto.**

**La mayoría tuvo que darse cuenta que incluí cierta personaje. Kotoura Haruka. Alguna razón para colocarla en esta Fic? Simplemente ocurrió. Y además. Me condenan por pasarle los pasadores? Demandenme! En lo que respecta a mí está bien en el papel. Ahora, entrará en U.A para estar con Izuku? Dios, claro que sí!**

**A quien cambie es cosa de ustedes. Por qué yo ya tengo a alguien en mente.**

**Mmmm…. No creo que de me ocurra algo más que decir. Fuera que planeo que el encuentro de Izuku con Zangetsu sea algo increíblemente memorable. Ahí veré cómo lo hago, ya que será espectacular lo que haré. Oh, espera…. Oooohhh! Ya lo tengo! Jejejeje. Lo disfrutarán.**

**Dejando eso de lado no tengo nada más que decir. Soy Oumashirosaki97.**

**Matane**


End file.
